Sombre descendante
by Automnelle
Summary: Édesse est une adolescente comme toutes les autres. Jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve en Terre du milieu suite à un malheureux incident. Elle apprendra bien vite qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être. Suivez-là alors qu'elle rejoint (malgré elle) la communauté de l'anneau.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur le Seigneur des anneaux. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, excepté celui de Édesse. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires constructifs! Le premier chapitre viendra sous peu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Suite à plusieurs commentaires, j'ai décidé d'ajouter des corrections au prologue qui existait déjà parce que je le trouvais incomplet et je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait de ce que j'avais écrit il y a plusieurs mois. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenues_ _Bonne lecture !_

Prologue

C'était par une journée sombre du mois de novembre que les Elfes noirs et les Nomades venant de l'autre côté de la mer se livraient bataille depuis la berge. Les Elfes Noirs étaient un peuple de guerriers sanguinaires entraînés depuis le plus jeune âge pour tuer. Les légendes qui relatent l'origine de ce peuple sombre ne concordent pas les unes avec les autres. Certaines nous révèlent qu'ils étaient auparavant des Elfes venant des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et qu'ils avaient été corrompus lors de l'ascension de Sauron alors que d'autres affirment qu'ils étaient plutôt des Elfes déchus qui n'avaient pu voyager vers les Terres Immortelles. En seulement un demi-siècle, leurs rangs avaient quadruplé en nombre d'effectifs. Plusieurs Anciens disent qu'à la nuit tombée, ils attaquaient les villages pour kidnapper les jeunes elfings avant de les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison et que ces derniers deviennent endoctrinés. Ce peuple avait pris possession des terres situées à l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu en tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage pour ériger une grande forteresse qui eut bientôt une sombre réputation. À une certaine époque, ils avaient été à la solde de Sauron, mais avant tout, les Elfes noirs servaient leurs propres intérêts.

La bataille avait commencé à l'aube, alors que le sol était encore tapi d'une fine couche de neige qui était tombée au cours de la nuit précédente. Lorsque Sauron fut vaincu par Isildur il y a plus de 2 000 ans, les peuples de la Terre du Milieu avaient envoyés leurs armées assaillirent la forteresse des Elfes noirs qui représentait la toute dernière menace de la Terre du Milieu. Malgré un nombre élevé de morts, les Elfes noirs réussirent à les repousser. La bataille contre les Nomades venant de beaucoup plus à l'ouest n'était qu'une autre tentative pour les massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

Elle faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Les pertes commençaient à être élevées dans le camp de l'ennemi. L'eau avait pris une teinte rougeâtre alors que des cadavres flottaient à sa surface. Parmi eux, une femme se battait. Son agresseur l'avait entraîné jusque dans la mer dans l'espoir de la noyer, mais cette dernière était aussi féroce qu'un tigre. En quelques mouvements bien précis, elle réussit à lui trancher la gorge. Un flot de sang lui gicla à la figure. Reprenant son épée, elle s'empressa de sortir de l'eau pour reprendre le combat. Sa longue chevelure noire trempée jusqu'à la racine tournoyait autour de son corps alors qu'elle exécutait des manœuvres complexes. Pas une seule fois son épée ne rata sa cible. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante l'obligea à se plier en deux. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de déchirer de l'intérieur ses entrailles. Elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver sur le champ de bataille, mais enceinte ou pas, elle devait faire son devoir comme ses frères et sœurs de sang. Si elle avait osé émettre la moindre protestation face à ses supérieurs, ils n'auraient pas hésité à lui trancher la tête avant de la planter sur une pique devant les portes de la forteresse.

« MAIWEN ! s'écria une voix au-delà des tumultes de la bataille. »

Elle avait mal et cette dernière sentait que quelque chose coulait le long de ses jambes. Il y eut une autre contraction. La jeune elfe noire s'écroula sur le sable en tenant son ventre entre ses deux bras.

« C'est trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle effrayée. »

« MAIWEN ! Que fais-tu sur le champ de bataille ? Tu n'es pas en état de ta battre ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FUIR QUAND IL ÉTAIT ENCORE TEMPS ! »

Il l'empoigna par le bras pour la forcer à se relever.

« C'EST MON BÉBÉ ! s'écria-t-elle. ZACHARIEL, JE VAIS ACCOUCHER ! »

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de remarquer qu'une flaque de sang était en train de se former où les pieds de la jeune elfe. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait afin de quitter la ligne du front. Rapidement, il réussit à trouver un endroit en arrière zone où ils ne risquaient rien. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

« IL EST ENCORE TROP PETIT ! hurla Maiwen en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Je veux que tout ceci cesse. »

« Nous allons mettre cet enfant au monde ensemble ma chérie, lui assura Zachariel avant de prendre son poignard et de déchirer les pantalons de sa compagne de façon à ce qui ne lui reste sur le dos que sa longue tunique qui la recouvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. »

Elle hurla de douleur alors que d'autres contractions lui tordaient le ventre. Les minutes finirent par s'écouler en heures et il ne lui lâcha jamais la main. Il la tenait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et ne cessait de lui souffler des paroles en langue elfique pour l'aider à mettre au monde l'enfant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être-là, murmura pour lui-même Zachariel. Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas écouté ? »

Elle lui tenait la main si fort qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Le calvaire dura encore de longues minutes qui parurent interminables.

« Je vois la tête. Continue de pousser ! »

Maiwen donna une dernière poussé. La plus forte qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit alors quelque chose glisser entre ses cuisses.

« C'est une petite fille, déclara le guerrier. »

Il enveloppa le nourrisson dans un pan de sa cape qui n'était pas souillée alors que la petite poussait de grands cris à s'en déchirer le gosier. Au loin, les bruits de la bataille s'étaient tus.

« Elle a ton nez, dit Zachariel qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement. Regarde comment elle est magnifique. »

Le guerrier voulut mettre l'enfant dans les bras de sa femme lorsqu'il remarqua que cette dernière ne bougeait plus.

« Maiwen ? … mon amour ? … »

Il lui caressa la joue dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Aucune réponse. Il pencha la tête pour écouter son cœur, mais il n'entendit aucun battement de la part de ce dernier.

« MAIWEN ! hurla Zachariel qui sentait les larmes monter alors qu'il secouait le corps sans vie de sa compagne. »

Malheureusement, la jeune elfe noire avait rendu l'âme suite à son accouchement qui lui coûta la vie.

O0O

« Vous avez pris de très gros risques en venant jusqu'à moi, lui reprocha la Dame de la Lorien en observant le nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père. Je pourrais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon peuple ! »

« Tuez-moi pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis, mais je vous supplie avant de sauver ma fille ! Vous savez très bien que Sauron n'a pas été complètement anéantis par le fils du Gondor ! Son ombre plane sur ma fille ! Vous savez parfaitement qu'elle a quelque chose qui la rend unique et très importante ! »

« En effet, les Valars m'ont parlé juste avant le décès de Maiwen, annonça Galadriel. Votre fille aura un rôle important à jouer dans la guerre qui se prépare. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la mettre en sécurité, déclara-t-elle. Je ne le fais pas pour vous ! Je le fais pour Maiwen et l'enfant qui n'a pas demandé à naître avec un parent comme vous. »

L'Elfe noir jeta un regard à son enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il la contempla longuement afin de garder en souvenir les moindres traits du visage de sa fille qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère.

« Au revoir Édesse, déclara Zachariel en déposant un baiser sur le front du nourrisson. »

Il la déposa dans les bras de la Dame de la Lorien avant de faire demi-tour sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

O0O

« Édesse ! Dépêche-toi ! lui hurla sa meilleure amie Cora depuis le rez-de-chaussée. On va être en retard à la soirée ! »

« J'ARRIVE ! lui répondit la jeune fille en s'observant une dernière fois dans la glace. »

Elle n'aimait pas le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. Depuis la maternelle, les enfants n'avaient cessé de l'appeler l'albinos en raison de sa peau blanchâtre et de ses yeux qui tiraient vers le rouge. Son médecin de famille lui avait expliqué que la source du problème était en partie responsable à cause de sa génétique. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient noirs et non blancs comme les véritables albinos. La jeune fille devait se contenter d'être chanceuse après tout. Édesse descendit les escaliers.

« Il était temps, bougonna Cora. Je n'aime pas être en retard dans les party. »

« On ne le sera pas, lui assura son amie avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. »

Toutes les deux prirent place dans la vieille honda civic rouillée qui était stationnée dans la rue. Karl, le petit ami de Cora, les salua avant de démarrer le moteur qui fit un drôle de bruit. En chemin, Édesse fut obligée d'ouvrir la fenêtre du côté passager, car son amie s'était allumée une cigarette. Elle n'aimait pas l'odeur de la cigarette qui flottait dans l'air de la bagnole. Ça lui donnait la nausée. La jeune fille observait le paysage d'un œil désintéressé, lorsque soudain : «

-ATTENTION ! hurla Cora.

-IL VIENT DROIT SUR NOUS ! beugla son petit-ami avant de donner un coup de volant par la gauche. »

Édesse fut aveuglée momentanément par les phares du camion lorsqu'il entra en collision de plein fouet avec l'automobile qui fut réduite en mille morceaux avant de prendre feu.

Et puis, plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le second chapitre en espérant que celui-ci va vous plaire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

P.S. Quand le texte est en **gras** c'est lorsque Édesse pense.

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien comme si quelqu'un c'était amusé à lui donner à cœur joie des coups de marteau. Une passion quoique bien étrange pour tout homme. Je n'étais pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que pas capable n'était pas le bon mot et que j'étais tout simplement lâche pour exprimer les vrais émotions que je ressentais. J'avais peur. Une peur qui me tenaillait le ventre et qui rendait toute déglutition impossible. J'étais rassurée de voir que mes sens marchaient encore à la perfection. Avec mes mains je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dure et de ferme. Ça s'égrainait légèrement entre mes doigts. Je devais être étendue sur de la terre. Avec mon odorat, une odeur de mousse et d'humidité envahissait mes narines. L'odeur de la forêt. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ouvris un œil, suivit de l'autre. Je voyais un ciel bleu au travers des branches et des feuilles. Les grands arbres laissaient passer difficilement les rayons lumineux du soleil. Moi qui espérant tant que quelque chose me réchauffe. Lentement, je me redressai. Où étais-je? J'étais dans une forêt qui ne me disait rien. Elle n'y était dans aucun de mes souvenirs ce qui voulait certifier une seule chose, que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant. J'essayais de me remémorer ce que j'avais fait la veille, mais rien de me venait à l'esprit. L'intérieur de ma tête n'était qu'un grand trou noir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Où étais-je?**

«Que faites-vous ici ma dame? demanda soudainement un homme qui avait surgit de nulle part.»

Édesse sursauta. Qui était cet homme? Ce dernier avança précautionneusement dans sa direction. Il était grand et vêtu de noir. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur et lui arrivait au menton. L'une de ses mains était posée sur la garde de son épée.

«Je, je…, bégaya la jeune fille qui essayait subtilement de reculer afin de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir si ses jambes voulaient bien la supporter.»

«N'ayez crainte je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je voudrais seulement savoir ce que vous faites en ces lieux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit indiqué pour une dame de plus que vous êtes seule.»

«Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête comme un gamin ferait si il était pris en faute.»

«Je suis Halbarad, se présenta l'homme. Et vous êtes?»

«Je l'ignore. Je ne sais plus qui je suis.»

Édesse commençait à s'agiter de même qu'à paniquer. Le dénommé Halbarad s'approcha à ses côtés et lui présenta son bras pour l'aider à se relever. De bonne grâce elle accepta son aide. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes tanguer sous elle et l'homme raffermit sa prise sur son coude afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

«Vous devez avoir subi un choc pour en oublier qui vous êtes, lui dit-il. Mais tout va bien aller. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. Je vais vous ramener au village afin que l'on puisse s'occuper décemment de vous.»

Édesse hocha de la tête et l'homme la conduisit doucement, un pas après l'autre jusqu'à sa monture qui n'était autre qu'un cheval. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. **Qui peut bien encore se promener à cheval de nos jours. Peut-être que mon sauveur est un Amish? Encore probable au XX1e siècle? Peut-être suis-je tombée sur un malade mental ou bien sur un homme de la mafia? Ce dernier voudrait surement me dépouiller de tous mes organes. Je tiens à mes reins moi!** Une onde de panique lui traversa le corps. Il fallait qu'elle se sauve et ce, au plus vite! Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille espérait trouver une échappatoire. Même si elle réussissait à le fuir, qui dirait que ses jambes la soutiendraient bien longtemps? Elle devait au moins essayer. Alors qu'Halbarad lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à prendre place sur la selle, Édesse mordit de toutes ses forces dans ladite main. Un goût de sang envahit rapidement sa bouche. L'homme hurla de douleur et s'en plus attendre elle le poussa contre un arbre avant de prendre la fuite. Elle n'avait pas fait une trentaine de pas qu'elle sentit une masse la plaquer contre le sol.

«LÂCHEZ-MOI! hurla celle-ci en se débattant comme une folle furieuse.»

Son agresseur lâcha une série de jurons lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied sur le nez.

«Calmez-vous ma dame! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de la maîtriser. Je ne vous veux aucun mal!»

«MON CUL!»

Elle tenta de le griffer, mais un bon coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Ouch ma tête! Je viens de gagner une migraine pour toute une semaine!** Édesse ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Cette dernière remarqua qu'elle était à dos de cheval et qu'un bras lui maintenait la taille. La jeune fille commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

«Pas un mouvement, lui conseilla Halbarad en affermant sa prise autour de sa taille afin qu'elle se calme. Sinon je vous attache au cheval et vous finirez le chemin à pied.»

Édesse se calma. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

«D'où venez-vous? demanda l'homme.»

«Je vous l'ai dit je l'ignore.»

«Vous portez un drôle d'accoutrement, constata-t-il.»

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son short et à chandail qui étaient désormais sales.

«Où sommes-nous? s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet.»

«En Terre du milieu ma dame, répondit Halbarad avec une pointe de surprise dans sa voix.»

 **Terre du Milieu? Ça me dit quelque chose ce nom.** Édesse fut perdue dans ses pensées pendant un bout de temps lorsque soudainement elle ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes en même qu'un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

 **Je suis en Terre du Milieu! Le lieu qu'un certain machin-truc avait écrit dans ses torchons de bouquins à la noix! Avec les elfes, les nains... Et des orques!**

«Ahahahahahahah! s'écria Édesse en prenant conscience dans quel merdier elle était tombée.»

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos commentaires constructifs svp pour savoir si vous avez aimé! Bonne soirée à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

Ils avaient chevauché pendant trois heures avant d'arriver au village. Édesse qui n'était jamais monté à cheval avait les membres ankylosés.

«Prenez ma cape, déclara Halbarad alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée du village. Vous serez ainsi présentable.»

Édesse lui jeta un regard noir avant d'exécuter son ordre de bonne grâce. Elle devait admettre que le lourd tissu la garderait au moins au chaud. Le village était des plus rudimentaires. Il y avait quelques maisons de bois qui ne dataient pas d'hier et plusieurs tentes avaient été installées un peu partout. Des femmes étaient occupées à faire la lessive sur le perron des maisons alors que des enfants jouaient entre eux en se pourchassant les uns et les autres. Quelques hommes de la même stature qu'Halbarad avaient rapporté du gibier qu'ils étaient en train de dépecer.

«Bienvenu chez les Dunedains ma dame.»

«Pourrais-je voir le chef? lui demanda Édesse en ignorant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle. J'aimerais rentrer chez-moi.»

«C'est moi.»

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard étonné. Aussitôt le rouge lui monta aux joues en repassant au fait qu'elle l'avait mordu et ensuite cassé le nez.

«Vous allez m'aider à retourner à la maison, monsieur? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.»

«Je vous le promets ma dame, lui répondit Halbarad. Et ce, même si vous m'avez agressé.»

Il lui jeta un sourire narquois. Ils pataugèrent dans la boue jusqu'à une modeste maison.

«Maîtresse Mackenzie.»

La dénommée en question arrêta sa tâche qui était de peler des pommes de terre et courba le haut de son corps en signe de respect envers le chef du village. Elle avait environ une quarantaine d'années et son visage était couvert de taches de son. Une masse de cheveux bouclés encadrait son visage légèrement rond.

«J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille dans les bois à quelques lieux d'ici, lui expliqua Halbarad. Je vous demanderais de vous occuper d'elle en tant qu'invité des Dunedains.»

«Bien sûr, affirma la petite femme avant de prendre Édesse par la main et de l'emmener à l'intérieur.»

Édesse crut attendre de la part de son sauveur de bien se comporter et de ne rien faire de stupide. L'intérieur de la maison était agréable à regarder et confortable. Maîtresse Mackenzie l'emmena jusqu'à la salle d'eau qui se trouvait tout au fond de la maisonnée. Une grande cheminée se trouvait dans la petite pièce. Aussitôt la maîtresse de la maison activa le feu et entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau dans des sceaux. Édesse admit bien vite que la vieille dame était d'agréable compagnie. Celle-ci ne cessait de sourire et bavardait comme une pie.

«Quel est votre nom mon enfant? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle apportait des serviettes.»

«Je ne m'en souvient pas.»

«Fort étrange pas petite, avoua la maîtresse Mackenzie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la mémoire ne va pas tarder à vous revenir. À la vue de votre visage si délicat et de vos yeux particuliers, l'on pourrait vous appeler Rose.»

Édesse esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle enlevait la cape qu'Halbarad lui avait cédée de bonne grâce.

«Quels drôles d'habits, avoua la vieille dame qui était occupée à remplir le bain.»

Quelques sceaux d'eau chaude permirent de remplir la baignoire.

«Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Rose, je serais pas loin.»

«Merci, répondit la jeune fille.»

La maîtresse Mackenzie referma la porte derrière elle et Édesse se retrouva seule. Cette dernière regardait le bain avec envie. Après s'être débarrassée de ses vêtements, elle plongea dans l'eau qui soulagea aussitôt ses muscles endoloris. **Que s'est agréable de prendre un bain.** Elle ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de se relaxer. **Comment suis-je arrivée ici?**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Édesse on va être en retard dépêche-toi!_

 _Pourquoi ça te prend autant de temps, tu es toujours parfaite!_

 _Édesse!_

 _Ahahahahhahahahahahhaha_

La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut alors qu'une main ferme lui secouait l'épaule. Elle remarqua que l'eau était devenue tiède.

«Vous vous êtes endormis, déclara la maîtresse Mackenzie en s'agenouillant à ses côtés avant de prendre un sceau dans ses mains et de lui mouiller les cheveux.»

«Excusez-moi.»

«Ce n'est rien, la rassura la vieille dame. Voilà deux heures que je demande de vos nouvelles. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard au banquet.»

«Au banquet?»

«Le soir, le village en entier se réunit dans la grande salle afin de prendre le repas ensemble.»

La maîtresse Mackenzie lui lava les cheveux avant de lui frictionner rigoureusement le corps. Édesse se laissa faire. Un temps fou s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'avait dorloté ainsi. Elle la fit sortir du bain avant de l'enrouler dans un drap propre.

«Vous avez une tache de vin, lui fit remarquer la maîtresse Mackenzie.»

Édesse jeta un coup d'œil sur son épaule. Effectivement, une tache de vin de la grosseur d'une pièce de monnaie ornait sa peau.

«Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, dit-elle.»

La maîtresse Mackenzie lui présenta alors de nouveaux vêtements. Édesse jeta un regard sceptique à la robe.

«Je préfère mes anciens vêtements, avoua-t-elle.»

«Voyons mon enfant, la gronda gentiment la vieille dame en l'aidant à l'enfiler. Vous ne serez pas présentable dans un tel accoutrement.»

Édesse se laissa faire et bien vite elle se retrouva habillée et coiffée. La maîtresse Mackenzie lui présenta un miroir afin que la jeune fille puisse se regarder dans la glace. La robe était simple. Verte foncée, elle suivait ses courbes, mais à la taille elle s'évasait. Celle-ci n'avait aucune décoration et ses cheveux avaient été peignés avant d'être tressés.

«Vous êtes ravissante Rose, la complimenta la maîtresse Mackenzie.»

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le banquet avait lieu dans une pièce construite spécialement dédiée à cette intention. La maîtresse Mackenzie accompagnait sa jeune protégée. La vieille dame avait revêtu une robe propre. Édesse sentait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les rassemblements. De longues tables en bois avaient été installées à l'intérieur et un grand feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. L'ensemble des Dunedains du village était présent. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà assis et les conversations allaient de bon train. Édesse remarqua que le chef du village était assis à une table en compagnie d'un autre homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

«Ma dame! s'exclama-t-il. Venez-vous joindre à nous!»

La maîtresse Mackenzie lui donna une petite tape dans le dos afin que la jeune fille se décide à avancer. Édesse marcha jusqu'à eux d'un pas hésitant. L'autre homme se leva et lui tira une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

«Vous êtes ravissante, lui fit savoir Halbarad.»

«Merci, répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Excusez-moi pour votre main et votre nez.»

Effectivement, le chef du village abordait un grand bleu sur le nez et sa main qui avait été mordue était enroulée soigneusement dans un bandage.

«Histoire ancienne. Vous auriez dû voir ceci mon cousin, rigola Halbarad en se servant un verre de vin. Cette petite était une vraie tigresse.»

L'homme à qui Halbarad parlait esquissa un sourire.

«Je suis Aragorn, se présenta-t-il. Le cousin d'Halbarad.»

«Ravi de faire votre connaissance, lui dit Édesse.»

«Mon cousin m'a raconté votre histoire. Il est vrai que vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien?»

«Oui, avoua Édesse qui mordait à pleine dent dans une cuisse de poulet.»

«Cela est fréquent après que la personne ait subi un traumatisme, mais soyez sans crainte, vous allez retrouver la mémoire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.»

«J'aimerais rentrer chez-moi, leur fit savoir une énième fois Édesse qui continuait à dévorer tout ce qui était dans son assiette.»

Halbarad et Aragorn se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

«Mais vous ne vous rappelez de rien, renchérit Halbarad.»

«Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité monsieur, mais j'aimerais retourner à la maison. Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter.»

«Vos yeux sont particuliers, lui dit Aragorn pour changer de sujet. Je n'en ai vu que très peu dans ces terres. Avec votre permission mon cousin, j'aimerais amener la dame à Fondcombe.»

«Chez les elfes? demanda Halbarad surpris. Pourquoi?»

«Avec un peu de chance le seigneur Elrond pourrait l'aider à récupérer ses esprits, expliqua Aragorn.»

Son cousin réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

«Je suis partante, déclara-t-elle.»

 **Après tout, les elfes sont réputés pour avoir des connaissances supérieures et certains ont des pouvoirs. Je ne peux rien perdre à essayer.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Édesse et Aragorn partirent le lendemain, à l'aube. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que cela prendrait plusieurs jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Pendant le voyage, le Dunedain ne cessait de lui parler de son enfance et des voyages qu'il avait entreprit en Terre du milieu. Pour sa part, Édesse ne faisait qu'écouter. Elle appréciait bien l'homme qui était d'une grande bonté envers elle. Le soir, il partait chasser de quoi pour le souper. La plupart du temps, il ramenait des petits animaux. La jeune fille s'endormait au coin du feu alors que l'homme montait la garde. Assez surprise, Édesse adorait dormir à la belle étoile. Elle sentait que l'univers avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le message. Son sommeil était parsemé de cauchemars terrifiants qui la réveillaient en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Aucun incident ne survient durant le voyage qui dure presque deux semaines. Par un bel après-midi, son guide lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à Imladris, la dernière maison simple.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la vallée d'Imladris. Aucun endroit sur Terre ne renfermait une telle splendeur. La huitième merveille du monde sous les yeux d'Édesse. Cette dernière et Aragorn descendirent une pente escarpée et la jeune fille manqua de perdre pied. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Étrangement, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Un sentiment fort étrange qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Fondcombe était l'image même du paradis. Une chute s'écoulait du haut des murs en roche de la vallée avant de se transformer en une petite rivière qui serpentait entre les maisons qui étaient collées les unes sur les autres pour former qu'un seul gros bâtiment avec pleins d'espaces ouverts. Il y avait de nombreux balcons ainsi que des terrasses qui ne manquaient pas de charme sur chacun des murs de pierre qui était orné de végétation. Aragorn et Édesse traversèrent un pont qui menait à un escalier digne d'un conte de fée. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux deux statues en marbre qui encadraient ledit escalier. Elles étaient hautes de quelques mètres et surtout impressionnantes. Elles représentaient des guerriers en armure.

«Ce sont des elfes? chuchota Édesse à l'oreille d'Aragorn. Ils font peur.»

«Vous ne devriez pas éprouver de la peur, répondit-il. Vous ne trouverez pas un peuple qui ne soit aussi respectable qu'eux. Ils foulent cette terre depuis des siècles. Ils ont vu maintes choses. Ils sont sages et surtout, vous pouvez leur faire confiance Rose. Ils tiennent leur parole et la violence n'est pas dans leur nature.»

«Vos paroles sont justes Estel, déclara une voix masculine.»

Édesse sursauta à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il était grand, très grand. Son visage semblait avoir connu de nombreuses lunes et celui-ci était encadré par de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans son dos. Il portait une longue tunique grise. La jeune fille n'était pas capable de détacher son regard de l'elfe en question. **Il a les oreilles pointues!**

«Seigneur Elrond, répondit le Dunedain en s'inclinant.»

«Maintes années se sont écoulées depuis votre dernière visite, dit le seigneur des lieux en déposant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Quelle joie de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous Estel?»

«Bien, je vous remercie.»

«Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul.»

«C'est exact! Maître Elrond, je vous présente Rose. Elle est la raison de notre voyage jusqu'ici, déclara Aragorn en désignant la jeune fille.»

Aussitôt dit, le regard de l'elfe se posa sur la jeune humaine qui n'osa plus respirer. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Édesse avait la nette impression qu'il lisait en elle comme si elle n'était qu'un simple livre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit ses traits se durcir. Ses yeux semblaient poser mille et une questions.

«C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ma dame, déclara-t-il finalement en lui baisant la main du bout des lèvres.»

Les joues d'Édesse prirent une légère teinte rosée.

«Vous devez être épuisé après un long voyage, déclara le seigneur Elrond. Lindir va vous conduire à votre chambre.»

Le dénommé Lindir qui était en retrait hocha la tête avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. **Il doit être son majordome, un truc comme ça.** Édesse jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Aragorn qui l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs de la demeure elfique et gravirent un escalier avant que l'elfe ne lui ouvre une porte. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons avant de disparaître. **Qu'il est bête.** Édesse s'engouffra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était spacieuse. Un lit à baldaquin était situé au milieu de la chambre. La jeune fille laissa ses doigts glisser le long des draps qui étaient agréables au toucher en observant le plancher qui était fait de dalles en marbre. Édesse regarda son reflet dans la glace qui surplombait une coiffeuse. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et s'observa de plus près. Son reflet était toujours le même : une peau laiteuse, une tignasse couleur nuit et des yeux horribles. Secouant vivement la tête, elle se détourna du miroir avant de sortir sur le balcon qui était axée à sa chambre. Celui-ci donnait vu sur un jardin. **Ça ne doit pas être réel. Je dois** **être en train de rêver.** Édesse se pinça le bras, mais rien ne se produisit mis à part une petite douleur. **En voilà la preuve.** Elle rentra dans la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Sa tête percuta quelque chose de dure. Cherchant sous les oreillers, la jeune fille y dénicha une poupée de porcelaine. **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ici cette affaire-là?** Elle regarda l'objet sous toutes ses coutures pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

«Entrer, déclara Édesse qui ne savait pas trop qui cela pouvait bien être.»

Une jeune elfe apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et portait une robe pastel.

«Je suis Aurélya, se présenta l'elfe en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. L'on m'a dit de vous aider à vous préparer?»

«Me préparer? demanda la jeune fille incertaine.»

«Le seigneur Elrond désir s'entretenir avec vous, expliqua Aurélya en se dirigeant vers un coffre qui était au pied du lit avant d'en ressortir une robe elfique de couleur lilas.»

Elle aida l'invitée à se dévêtir avant de passer un linge humide sur sa peau afin d'enlever toute la saleté de ce long voyage.

«Je peux le faire moi-même Aurélya, marmonna la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme un bébé.»

L'elfe n'osa point discuter et lui remit le linge ainsi que la bassine d'eau. Édesse s'exécuta le plus vite qu'elle put. Une fois la tâche accomplie, elle enfila la robe que lui tendait Aurélya. Cette dernière épousait son corps à la perfection. Le tissu était très léger et doux au toucher. L'elfe la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux qui avaient un nombre incalculable de nœuds. **Oucccccccchhhhhh!**

«Pardonnez-moi, dit Aurélya qui se retenait pour ne pas glousser devant les airs que la jeune humaine faisait.»

«Ce n'est rien, murmura Édesse qui se retient une nouvelle fois pour ne pas grimacer de douleur.»

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle voulait s'enfuir. Retourner chez elle. Une petite tape entre les omoplates de la part d'Aurélya l'obligea à faire un pas en avant. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle vit le seigneur Elrond et Aragorn se retourner dans sa direction. Ce dernier avait troqué sa tenue de voyageur pour une plus propre et adéquate. Édesse remarqua que trois autres elfes étaient présents, deux garçon et une fille. La dernière était de toute beauté.

«Rose, s'exclama Aragorn. Cette tenue vous va à la perfection.»

La jeune fille n'osa cependant pas bouger. Le regard du maître des lieux la figeait sur place. Un flot d'émotions bouleversait son visage. **Qu'ai-je fait nom de Dieu? S'il-vous-plaît, arrêter de me dévisager.**

«Vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de sa terrassa privée.»

«Père, dit l'un des jumeaux hésitants.»

«Quoi? bégaya la jeune fille qui tordait nerveusement un pan de sa robe.»

«Vous êtes elle, continua le seigneur Elrond sans les avoir entendu.»

Édesse plissa les sourcils.

«La fille de ma sœur Maiwen.»

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles Je compte également en poster un nouveau demain!


	6. Chapter 6

«Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne! protesta Édesse. Je ne connais pas de Maiwen et puis qui voudrait porter un nom pareil? Je ne suis pas votre nièce monsieur. Mes parents se prénomment…»

La jeune fille stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle ignorait leurs noms. Édesse regarda désespérément autour d'elle en espérant que les meubles puissent lui fournir une quelconque réponse, mais sans succès. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine et un goût de bile lui monta dans la bouche laissant au passage une traînée de feu dans son œsophage. Un haut de cœur la prit par surprise et elle manqua de renvoyer son repas du matin sur le sol. Probablement que le tout aurait formé une flaque de couleur et d'odeur non identifiables. Quelle classe elle aurait devant les autres si cela venait à se produire.

«Je m'appelle…»

Elle était nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. La sueur perla sur son front et quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de ses tempes. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur sur celles-ci. Ses mains devinrent moites et elle les essuya discrètement le long de sa robe. Bientôt, celle-ci serait mouillée et aurait une odeur de swing si cela continuait ainsi. Édesse avait l'impression qu'on l'observait aux rayons X.

«Je m'appelle…»

«Vous dites? s'enquit le seigneur Elrond.»

 **Foutue mémoire à la noix! Qu'est-ce qui ne cloche pas avec moi?**

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, mais elle refusa de les laisser couler après tout, elle était quelqu'un de très orgueilleux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir? La jeune fille renifla sans aucune grâce et elle vit l'un des jumeaux faire une grimace.

 **Je l'emmerde.**

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en osier de peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle et qu'elle se retrouve sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Elle se sentait trembler comme une simple feuille qui menaçait de partir au vent. Le seigneur Elrond prit place à ses côtés.

«Vous voulez savoir qui vous êtes jeune fille? demanda-t-il.»

Édesse refusa de lui répondre et détourna son regard.

«Vous vous prénommez Édesse et vous êtes le résultat de l'union entre une semi-elfe et un elfe noir.»

La jeune fille tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase qui lui paraissait aussi stupide que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle était le pape en personne. Elle le dévisagea sans aucune retenue comme si elle avait sous les yeux un animal de foire. Sans était trop pour elle et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique qui pouvait écorcher les oreilles de n'importe qui. **Ouais c'est ça et vous allez m'annoncer sous peu que je suis une reine.** Son rire redoubla de plus belle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

«Elle est cinglée, chuchota l'un des jumeaux à l'intention de sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard.»

«Reprenez-vous mon ami, déclara Aragorn.»

Elle ria de plus belle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle devait être exténuée. Soudainement, une main percuta sa joue gauche.

«Elladan, gronda le seigneur Elrond à l'intention de son fils.»

Ce dernier n'y avait pas mis toute sa force, mais suffisamment pour que la jeune fille reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle se calme. Édesse se calma tout en fusillant le coupable. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs elle l'aurait sûrement électrocuté.

«Votre mère, Maiwen, était mon unique sœur, commença à expliquer le seigneur Elrond. Étant le frère aîné, je la protégeais comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle était fougueuse et naïve pour son jeune âge. Une rage de vivre à fond la consumait. Elle affectionnait les pantalons et les armes plutôt que les robes et la broderie. Cela mettait notre mère dans tous ces états et rendait notre père fou. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se plier aux règles de la maisonnée. Maiwen était bornée quand elle le voulait. À ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle seule prenait ses propres décisions. Elle a même réussi à faire fuir tous ses précepteurs. Ce jour-là, notre père lui avait passé tout un savon. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Souvent elle se rendait dans le bureau de notre père afin de le supplier à genoux afin qu'il l'amène avec lui dans ses voyages diplomatiques. Chaque fois, elle récoltait un non. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu abattu quand je fus en âge de suivre notre père dans ses déplacements? Bon nombre de fois. Elle était comme un animal blessé. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle a commencé à s'éloigner de moi. Avant, nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main et désormais elle me traitait comme si je n'étais qu'un simple étranger. Je l'avais blessé au plus profond de son âme. Je le voyais dans son regard. Afin de se débarrasser d'elle, notre père avait même planifié des fiançailles avec un quelconque elfe de la Forêt Noire. Il trouvait que sa fille n'était qu'un simple rejeton incapable de se comporter comme il convenait à une dame de son rang. Un jour, elle est partie. Elle n'avait laissé aucun mot derrière elle signalant son départ. Rien. Notre père était plus qu'heureux d'une telle opportunité. Plus personne ne pouvait lui faire honte et porter préjudice à son nom. Je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs années sans aucun succès. J'ai cherché dans toutes les contrés, mais en vain. Elle avait disparu. Notre mère ne s'en ai jamais remis et après quelques décennies d'écoulées, elle est morte de chagrin. J'avais perdu tout espoir de la retrouver. Lorsque je me suis rendu en Lorien afin de me marier avec la fille des seigneurs de la Lorien, quatre-vingt années après sa disparition, la dame Galadriel m'a annoncé qu'elle avait eu une vision des Valars de ma sœur. Elle se trouvait en compagnie des elfes noirs. J'étais abasourdi! Les elfes noirs forment un peuple fier, noble et hautain de la Terre du milieu. Ils ont une aversion particulière envers les autres elfes. Ils sont dangereux et sanguinaires, n'hésitant pas à faire couler le sang quand bon leur semble. Je devais aller les voir, pour ma petite sœur. Je devais savoir ce qui lui était arrivée après toutes ces années. Après un long et pénible voyage je l'ai retrouvé. Elle était enceinte. De bonne grâce, elle m'avait expliqué qu'après sa fugue elle avait erré un peu partout. Elle avait dormi dans les arbres et chasser le jour afin de se mettre de quoi sous la dent. Elle est tombée sur eux par hasard. Elle s'est battue et en a tué quelques-uns. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus excepté qu'ils l'ont emmenés devant leur roi et que celui-ci a dédaigné la garder parmi eux. Elle leur a fait serment d'allégeance. Il faut savoir que les elfes noirs ne refusent jamais l'aide d'un elfe qui trahi les siens afin de les rejoindre. À la base, ils sont tous des traites. Ils proviennent de différents royaumes elfiques. Maiwen est tombée amoureuse d'un certain Zachariel, un capitaine de l'armée. J'étais anéanti. Ma sœur avait trahi sa propre famille. Ensuite, j'ai agis comme mon père et je n'ai plus rien voulu savoir d'elle jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu la visite de ton père. Il était en sang et tenait dans son bras un petit paquet, c'était toi. Il m'a annoncé que Maiwen avait succombé à la suite de son accouchement sur le champ de bataille d'Angmar. Connaissant ma sœur, elle avait défié les ordres de son mari et avait tenu à se battre même si perdre la vie en était le prix. Zachariel me suppliait de te garder et de te protéger. Je n'avais jamais vu un elfe dans un tel état qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Il ne cessait de murmurer qu'il fallait que son enfant soit en sécurité et que les ténèbres viendraient te reprendre un jour. Il a ensuite disparu, te laissant dans mes bras. Pendant cinq années, Celebrian et moi t'avons élevé comme notre propre enfant. Nous t'avons donné de l'amour, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec nous. Il te voulait. Sauron te voulait. Avec l'aide de puissants mages de cette terre, nous avons compris que tu étais la clé…»

«STOP! hurla Édesse qui se leva brusquement debout, coupant la parole au maître Elrond. Je ne veux plus entendre! Tout ce que vous dites ne sont que des balivernes! Vous mentez comme vous respirez!»

«Édesse, tenta de dire l'elfe afin de calmer la jeune fille qui ne voulait rien entendre. Vous êtes elle! Vous êtes la clé de la prophétie!»

«TAISEZ-VOUS! s'écria-t-elle rouge de colère.»

Aragorn déposa une main sur son épaule afin d'essayer de l'apaiser. Au même moment, Édesse se sentit suffoquer et sa vision se troubla. Un bourdonnement désagréable envahi l'intérieur de sa tête. La jeune fille hurla alors qu'une atroce douleur l'obligea à se clouer au sol. Elle vit alors un œil de feu apparaître dans son esprit. Il était imposant et lui glaçait le sang. Il ne cessait de lui dire des phrases tentatrices.

«Édesse! s'écria le Dunedain qui essayait de la ramener à la réalité.»

La vision disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle avait un horrible mal de crâne et son corps semblait avoir été torturé. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration qui était saccadée.

«C'est votre tâche de vin, lui expliqua le seigneur Elrond en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Elle vous désigne comme étant l'élue. Avec l'aide des Valars, nous vous avons envoyé dans une autre dimension afin que vous soyez en sécurité. Désormais il sait que vous êtes de retour. La prophétie dit que…»

Édesse lui fit signe de se taire. Une parole de plus et elle allait exploser! Sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la terrasse en courant à toutes jambes. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Son cœur allait exploser! Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt qui bordait les alentours de Fondcombe au pas de course. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage et sa robe se prenait dans les racines des arbres. Elle seulement lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de souffle. À ce moment-là, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Elle pleura de longues minutes sans savoir pourquoi. Les sanglots faisaient trembler son corps et submergée par toutes les émotions de la journée, elle s'endormit.

 _-Je veux pas me coucher, déclara fermement l'enfant._

 _-Édesse, gronda Celebrian en essayant de la border. Si tu cesses de geindre je vais te compter une histoire._

 _Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent et elle se mit au lit sans un mot._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-Maman je veux pas aller chez le dentiste, protestait une Édesse âgé de sept ans._

 _-Édesse cesse de faire des enfantillages et comporte-toi en grande fille, lui rétorqua sa mère en la tirant par le bras._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-Allo! Je suis Cora, se présenta une jeune fille à l'allure gothique. Je peux te montrer où se trouve ta prochaine classe si tu veux?_

 _-Avec plaisir, je suis Édesse._

 _Elles se serrèrent la main._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-Édesse Beaulieu, annonça la présentatrice._

 _La jeune fille s'avança sur l'estrade afin de récupérer son diplôme d'études secondaires._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi!_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-ÉDESSE! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD AU PARTY! JE VEUX PAS MANQUER ÇA! s'exclama Cora._

 _-J'ARRIVE!_

 _-BOUGE TES FESSES!_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _Des phares de camion._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre espérant que vous avez apprécié! Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour les amis! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais trop occupé! Je promets de postuler beaucoup plus vite la prochaine fois. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture et à ne pas hésiter à me laisser des commentaires ! xd_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Édesse s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir hiberné tout un hiver sans avoir pu réellement se reposer et faire le plein d'énergie. Son corps en entier était las comme celui d'un vieillard. La jeune femme se remémora la précédente conversation qu'elle avait eu le seigneur elfe, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité que tout ceci n'ai été qu'un vilain cauchemar.

« Je suis Édesse Beaulieu, se dit-elle. Mes parents se prénomment Xavier et Alexandra. Je suis fille unique et j'habite à Lévis. »

« Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, déclara une voix masculine. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête en provenance de ladite voix pour y découvrir le rôdeur assis au pied d'un grand chêne avec une pipe à la main. Il fumait tranquillement tout en ayant les yeux posés sur la silhouette frêle de sa jeune amie.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, lui expliqua Aragorn en expirant un nuage de fumée. Vous nous avez quitté si précipitamment tout à l'heure. »

Édesse jeta un coup d'œil vers le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

« Vous n'avez dormi que trois heures. »

« Si vous continuez à fumer ainsi vous finirez par attraper un cancer du poumon, le prévient-elle alors que l'odeur du tabac lui faisait plisser le nez en signe de dégoût. »

Aragorn lui jeta un drôle de regard en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

« Peut-importe, marmonna-t-elle. Mais je vous aurais prévenu. »

Voyant que l'odeur l'incommodait, il préféra éteindre sa pipe avant de la rangée dans l'une de ses poches.

« Vous n'avez cessé de parler dans votre sommeil, lui annonça-t-il. »

Édesse fit un léger signe de la tête.

« C'était des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez enfin fini par entendre raison, dit Aragorn. Je sais que tout ceci ne doit pas être facile pour vous. »

« Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama la jeune femme sous le coup de la colère. Il y a quelques heures, un vieux machin aux oreilles pointues m'a annoncé que j'étais sa parente ! Moi ! Pis que mes soi-disant géniteurs étaient des trucs aux oreilles pointues pis que le paternel était un elfe mauvais ! Comment auriez-vous réagi si l'on vous avait annoncé tout ça ? Que votre vie sur Terre n'était qu'un ignoble mensonge ! Avec une histoire pareille je suis bonne pour me faire enfermer dans un foutu asile à la noix ! »

« Je vous comprend. »

« Non vous ne comprenez rien Aragorn ! s'écria la jeune femme. C'est de la folie ! Je ne suis qu'une simple petite humaine qui aimait bien sa vie sur Terre ! Je suis Édesse … »

« Édesse Peredhil. Fille de Maiwen. »

« J'allais plutôt dire Beaulieu. »

« Il vous faudra bien un jour l'accepter, lui dit bienveillamment le rôdeur. Ce n'est parfois pas facile d'accepter sa destinée. »

La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'une soudaine ombre avait parcouru le visage de l'homme comme si ses propres mots l'avaient terrifié. Il esquissa un mince sourire avant de se lever et de s'étirer comme un chat.

« Votre oncle doit commencer à s'inquiéter, dit-il en tendant une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Allons manger. »

Évidemment, son ventre criait famine et produisait de curieux son. Elle s'empressa de prendre la main qui lui était tendue avant de se relever. Ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies et ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la résidence du seigneur Elrond. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé en chemin. Ils gravirent le long escalier de pierres avant de se diriger vers la grande salle où une douce musique et des conversations s'en échappait. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, la langue des elfes ressemblait à une douce mélodie. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils chantonnaient lorsqu'ils parlaient entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas Aragorn, murmura-t-elle avec une once de panique dans la voix. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape entre les omoplates pour l'encourager à avancer.

« Tout va bien aller. »

« Justement ça ne va pas ! bégaya-t-elle blanche comme un linge. Je n'aime pas ça ! J'ai peur. »

Le rôdeur éclata de rire devant une telle franchise.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Personne ne va vous mangez dans cette salle. »

Sur cette phrase, l'homme l'entraîna dans son sillage alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Immédiatement, toutes les conversations cessèrent afin de porter l'attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Édesse sentit son visage devenir cramoisi alors que tous les yeux la fixaient avec une certaine curiosité. Après quelques secondes, tous reprirent leur conversation là où elles avaient été interrompues. Heureuse de cette tournure, la jeune femme en profita pour jeter un regard à la grande salle qui était grande et épousait la forme d'un cercle. Un elfe avait allumé un petit feu en son centre qui répandait une douce lumière. Les murs n'étaient pas clos et l'on pouvait voir aisément l'extérieur qui commençait à baigner dans une douce pénombre. De longs voiles blancs avaient été suspendus au plafond et ondulait légèrement en raison de la petite brise qui s'était levée. Aragorn et elle se dirigèrent vers la table d'honneur où siégeait le seigneur Elrond avec ses deux fils et sa fille ainsi qu'un certain elfe aux cheveux blonds. À leur arrivée, le seigneur d'Imladris se leva et prit les mains de sa nièce dans les siennes.

« Heureux de te revoir mon enfant, lui dit-il du fond du cœur. Tu es la bienvenue en ces lieux. Considère cette maison comme la tienne. »

Édesse inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle prit place entre son oncle et l'elfe blond alors qu'Aragorn allait s'asseoir aux côtés de la femme elfe qui était plus que resplendissante.

« Je suis Glorfindel, Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or et Capitaine de Gondolin, se présenta l'elfe qui était à sa droite. »

« Enchantée, dit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main. Je suis Édesse. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, avoua l'elfe en se servant à boire. Enfant vous m'avez causé … »

Édesse fut incapable d'entendre la fin de sa phrase que ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siller et que sa vue s'était brouillée. Elle n'entendait et voyait plus rien. Soudain, elle aperçut une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes qui courait en poussant de petits cris de joie alors qu'un homme la poursuivait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Rends-moi ça petite chipie, disait-il en se retenant pour ne pas rire. »

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas, déclarait-elle de sa voix aigüe. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? »

En quelques pas seulement il l'avait rattrapé et la tenait dans ses bras.

« Combat de chatouilles ! s'exclamait-il. »

« Pitié ! Non ! hurlait l'enfant qui riait aux éclats. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui rendait l'objet qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Tous les deux se laissèrent tomber sur la pelouse, mort de fatigue. C'était une belle journée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage de présent à l'horizon.

« Dis Glorfindel, demandait la petite. Où est papa ? »

L'elfe l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer.

« Petite Édesse, répondait-il en changeant de sujet. Voudrais-tu que je te raconte une histoire. »

Les yeux de l'enfant pétillèrent de joie.

Édesse revient brusquement à la réalité. Elle inspira à grande goulée de l'air. Ses poumons étaient en feu. **Où suis-je allée ?** Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise dans la grande salle en compagnie des elfes de Fondcombe.

« Édesse ? lui demanda Glorfindel qui avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme. »

« Je ne me sens pas bien, déclara-t-elle en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Il faut que je sorte. »

Ignorant les protestations de son oncle et de Glorfindel, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la table d'honneur en titubant comme une ivrogne lorsqu'une horrible douleur lui traversa la tête comme une larme. Elle s'écroula sur une table voisine qui fit sursauter les elfes qui y étaient assis. Elle voyait trouble et son cœur lui martelait la cage thoracique. Un fin filet de sang s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Édesse finit sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression que le feu était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle hurlait jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales n'en puissent plus. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses paupières fermées.

« Édesse ! Édesse ! Contrôle-toi ! Plus tu résistes et plus tu auras mal. Tu es capable. »

Beaucoup plus tard,

Tout n'était que noirceur. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle se contentait seulement d'inspirer et d'expirer tranquillement. La douleur avait fini par se dissiper. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle sentit qu'on lui appliquait un linge d'eau froide sur le front.

« Sa température est montée dans les quarante, disait une voix. »

« Édesse ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? disait une autre voix. »

Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre.

« Sa transformation l'a complètement vidée de son énergie. »

« Ada … »

Au mot transformation, la jeune femme eut un haut le cœur l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux pour vider le contenu de son pauvre estomac dans le sceau que l'on avait placé sous son manteau. Une main lui frottait doucement le dos. Recrachant un restant de bile, Édesse s'empressa de prendre une gorgée d'eau dans le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? questionna le seigneur Elrond. »

« Mal. »

« C'est normal. Ton corps a subi de gros changements. »

Elle lui décrocha un drôle de regard avant de replonger la tête dans le sceau et de vomir une nouvelle fois.

« Dequessé ? »

Dame Arwen qui était à ses côtés prit un miroir à main qui était sur la table de chevet et le lui présenta.

« Quossévousvoulezquejefasse ? »

La femme elfe orienta ledit miroir afin que sa cousine puisse se regarder dans la glace. Cette dernière s'exécuta et en perdit encore plus la voix. De sa chevelure noire entremêlée, deux oreilles pointues s'en échappaient.

Édesse avait pris l'apparence d'une vraie elfe.


	8. Chapter 8

Les quelques jours qui suivit la transformation d'Édesse furent très difficiles pour cette dernière. Elle était dans l'incapacité de pouvoir nier que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise farce en raison de sa nouvelle nature elfique qui la laissait encore confuse. Le premier jour, la jeune femme était restée barricadée dans sa chambre, refusant de voir quiconque même son pseudo-ami, Aragorn. Elle avait pleuré du matin jusqu'au soir jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil profond. Son ancienne vie sur Terre lui manquait plus que tout autre chose. Elle s'ennuyait de ses parents, de sa meilleure amie, de son chat et de la technologie du 21e siècle qui chose si importante pour une adolescente. Ne pas avoir en main son cellulaire ou son IPad était une vraie torture. Le deuxième jour, Édesse s'était levée avec en tête l'idée de se couper le haut des oreilles avec un malheureux coupe-papier qui traînait dans l'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse. Prenant le bistouri dans ses mains, elle dégagea les cheveux de ses oreilles avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ses yeux fixaient la lame avec une certaine crainte. La jeune femme resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de lâcher le coupe-papier comme s'il était devenu brûlant. **Pauvre folle ! Je suis en train de devenir folle !** Le troisième jour, elle ne quitta pas non plus sa chambre malgré les protestations des elfes qui trouvait son comportement des plus capricieux. Le quatrième jour, elle passa la journée entière assis dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre à la main quoique ses yeux fixèrent pendant plusieurs heures la même page. Au matin du cinquième jour, Édesse s'éveilla très tôt en raison des oiseaux qui gazouillaient gaiement sur un arbre à proximité de son balcon. Avec son ouïe elfique, les sons lui paraissaient beaucoup fort que d'habitude. Désormais, elle pouvait entendre le moindre bruit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en vue de prendre un bon bain. Voilà plus de cinq jours maintenant qu'elle ne s'était lavée et changée de tenue. Elle ajouta dans la baignoire le contenue d'une petite fiole qui dégageait une odeur de lavande afin d'aider à se détendre. L'eau chaude lui fit relaxer ses muscles et elle manqua une fois de plus de s'endormir dans la baignoire. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour y prendre au hasard une robe d'un beige crème. Avant de sortir, elle se jeta un regard dans la glace et son reflet la fit frissonner de peur. Elle était grande et très mince. Sa longue chevelure couleur noire corbeau encadrait son visage encore plus blanchâtre que d'habitude et ses pupilles n'avaient pas du tout changées. Elles étaient toujours aussi rouge. Un rouge sang. Ses deux oreilles pointues émergeaient de ses cheveux et quiconque pouvait aisément les voir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec le rôdeur qui avait de nouveau revêtu sa tenue de voyage.

« Vous partez quelque part ? lui demanda Édesse. »

« Oui, répondit-il. Mithrandir m'a fait part d'une grave nouvelle et je ne puis rester longtemps en ces lieux. J'étais venu vous dire au revoir. »

La jeune femme resta surprise.

« Ah, je vois, dit-elle. Faites attention à vous Aragorn. »

« Ne vous faites pas de souci. Tout va bien aller. »

« Bon voyage mon ami. »

Le rôdeur inclina la tête.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez enfin pris la décision de sortir de votre chambre, lui dit-il. Prenez soin de vous Édesse. Je vous promets que nous nous reverrons dans un proche futur. Votre mère était forte et parfois bornée quand elle désirait quelque chose et je suis certain que vous avez ceci en vous. »

« Vous la connaissiez ? s'enquit Édesse qui était surprise par de tels propos. »

« J'ai connu votre mère alors qu'elle venait de quitter Fondcombe. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Bree quelques mois après sa fugue. Nous avons erré ensemble quelques temps avant que nos chemins ne prennent des directions différentes. Elle vous ressemblait beaucoup. Vous avez les mêmes pommettes et des caractères de cochon. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire en entendant ses trois derniers mots. Elle sera le rôdeur dans ses bras et ce dernier fit de même.

« Au revoir mon amie, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons. »

Édesse le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au loin. Le cœur gros, elle laissa ses pas la guider dans ses nombreux couloirs interminables. Elle ne rencontra personne sur le chemin ce qui la rassura. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'être de nouveau un élément de curiosité aux yeux des elfes de Fondcombe. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qui dégageait une drôle d'énergie. La jeune femme avait l'impression que la porte l'appelait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle actionna la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte qui émit un long couinement. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre en raison des lourds rideaux qui masquaient les rayons du soleil qui tentaient désespérément de se frayer un chemin au travers de la fenêtre. Une forte odeur de renfermée lui frappa les narines. **Ça doit faire un bout de temps que personne n'est venu ici.** Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le plancher tel un mince voile. Édesse passa l'un de ses doigts sur l'un des meubles qui laissa une marque nette parmi toute cette poussière. Elle essuya son doigt sur sa robe. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux et éclaira la chambre. De la poussière était en suspension dans l'air. **Ils ne font pas souvent le ménage. Maman en aurait pété sa coche.** Son cœur se sera davantage à la pensée de sa mère, Alexandra, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour sa fille. Son esprit était incapable de se remémorer le doux visage de cette femme qui l'avait élevée. Édesse laissa couler le long de sa joue une unique larme de frustration. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa vie sur Terre était en train de se détériorer. Dans quelques jours, elle aurait tout oublié de sa précédente vie.

« Tu as trouvé sa chambre. »

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'avait point entendu le seigneur Elrond arriver. Ce dernier jeta un regard rempli de tristesse à la pièce.

« Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis sa fugue, lui dit-il. »

Il se dirigea vers la coiffeuse pour y prendre une belle brosse qui était-là depuis une éternité.

« Personne n'a déplacé ses affaires. Maiwen était une honte pour notre famille et pour l'ensemble de la race elfique, mais avant tout elle était ma petite sœur. Aimer un elfe noir a été l'élément qui marqua sa fin. »

Il ouvrit un petit coffre à bijoux avant d'en ressortir un médaillon ovale sur lequel était gravé une rose. Ce dernier pendait le long d'une longue chaîne en argent.

« Elle aurait souhaité qu'il te revienne, déclara le seigneur Elrond en le tendant à sa nièce. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce est désormais à toi. »

La jeune femme prit le médaillon d'une main tremblante.

« Où se trouve son corps ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Il a pourri sur le champ de bataille, déclara Elrond avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. »

Édesse resta seule encore un moment dans la pièce. Une boule d'angoisse et de tristesse lui nouait la gorge. Elle finit par enfiler le médaillon autour de son cou et ce dernier pouvait aisément se dissimuler sous son vêtement.

Deux mois plus tard

Les semaines qui suivirent le départ d'Aragorn et la découverte de la chambre de Maiwen passèrent très rapidement aux yeux d'Édesse quoique son ami lui manqua beaucoup. Elle s'était rapprochée de la fille d'Elrond, Arwen, et de ses frères jumeaux, Elrohir et Elladan qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour la faire rire devant leurs blagues idiotes. Ils étaient très aimables avec elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les habitants de Fondcombe. La plupart d'entre eux la fuyaient comme la peste même si elle était la nièce du seigneur Elrond. Elle était une elfe noire, voilà la réponse. Le seigneur Glorfindel avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps lui avait appris que les elfes noirs et les orques étaient au même niveau, ils étaient tous les deux des monstres sanguinaires qui aimaient voir le sang de leur ennemi couler et ils n'avaient pas d'âme. Cependant, la meilleure surprise que la jeune fille ait eu c'est lors de sa rencontre avec un tout petit homme qui lui arrivait à peu près au niveau de la ceinture. Il avait les même oreilles qu'un elfe, sa tête était couvert d'une tignasse bouclée grise et ses pieds étaient grands et surtout poilus ! Ce curieux personnage se prénommait Bilbon Sacquet et il était un hobbit. Édesse découvrit rapidement que le semi homme avait un talent inouï pour raconter les histoires. Il n'était pas rare de voir l'elfe noire et le hobbit assis ensemble dans les jardins de Fondcombe alors que le vieil homme racontait maintes aventures. Bilbon apprit à la jeune femme l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ainsi que celle de chacun des peuples qui y habitait et il lui parla longtemps de sa généalogie qui se révéla être très compliquée à suivre. Une véritable amitié s'était créée entre eux ! Un soir d'été alors que Bilbon lui racontait sa mésaventure avec des trolls, il y eut de l'agitation sur la place publique. Tous deux s'empressèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Un cavalier venait d'arriver dans la cité à dos de cheval en tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Immédiatement, sous l'ordre du seigneur Elrond, des serviteurs s'étaient dépêchés à installer sur une civière la chose qui se révéla être un hobbit en très mauvais état.

« Frodon ! s'écria le vieil hobbit. »

Édesse savait qu'il s'agissait de son neveu puisqu'il avait évoqué son nom maintes fois. Bilbon suivit la civière que les serviteurs amenaient dans la maison de guérison.

« Arwen ! s'exclama la jeune femme à sa cousine qui descendait de son cheval avec une mine épouvantable et une légère coupure au niveau de l'une de ses pommettes. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Pas maintenant Édesse, lui répondit-elle avant de s'entretenir rapidement avec son père en sindarin. »

Bien que la jeune femme ne comprit aucun mot de la discussion, elle devina fort bien que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Le père et la fille se précipitèrent vers la maison de guérison. Édesse resta seule sur la grande place ne sachant pas quoi faire. **Que peut-il bien s'être passé ?** Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes lorsque des pas et des voix l'obligèrent à sortir de sa rêverie. La jeune femme aperçut le rôdeur suivi de trois autres semi hommes.

« Aragorn ! s'écria-t-elle. »

« Édesse ! »

Tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Que s'est-il passé Aragorn ? questionna-t-elle précipitamment. Arwen est revenu avec le neveu de Bilbon dans les bras ! »

« Comment va monsieur Frodon ? demanda l'un des hobbits. »

« Il a été amené dans la maison de guérison et le seigneur Elrond va s'occuper de lui. »

« Des cavaliers noirs nous ont poursuivi, lui apprit Aragorn. »

Édesse haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu prononcé ce nom auparavant.

« Les Nazgûl, déclara le rôdeur. Anciens rois et hauts seigneurs corrompus par le port d'Anneaux de Pouvoir donnés par Sauron, le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

La jeune femme tiqua à ce nom. Glorfindel lui en avait touché un mot il y a une semaine en lui racontant l'histoire de la défaite de Sauron par l'héritier du Gondor, Isildur.

10 jours plus tard

Édesse se réveilla tôt ce jour-là. Son oncle l'avait prévenu qu'un conseil de la plus haute importance allait se dérouler le lendemain avec tous les représentants des races de la Terre du milieu pour discuter de quelque chose de très grave. Le matin même, elle fila rapidement dans la baignoire pour se laver avant d'enfiler quelque chose de très sobre. Elle croisa dans le couloir le rôdeur qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une tunique des plus propre. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le conseil d'Elrond allait se tenir sous peu. Le seigneur de Fondcombe avait choisi un lieu à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils furent les premier à arriver. Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises qui avaient été placées en cercle afin que tous et chacun puissent se voir.

« Tout va bien aller, lui dit Aragorn en voyant les mains de la jeune fille trembler. »

Édesse lui adressa un mince sourire avec de se cacher soudainement derrière ses longs cheveux. Surpris de son comportement, le rôdeur tourna la tête vers la source du problème et remarqua que les autres personnes qui avaient été convoquées prenaient place sur les autres chaises. Édesse jeta un coup d'œil subtil vers les nouveaux arrivants. Parmi eux, elle reconnut le dénommer Frodon Sacquet qui était assis au côté de Mithrandir, le magicien, le seigneur Elrond qui siégeait sur la chaise d'honneur et le seigneur Glorfindel qui lui adressa un signe courtois de la tête. Par la suite, son regard se porta sur les nains. Ceux-ci étaient des gens de petite taille comme les semi hommes, mais leur torse était massif de même que leurs bras et jambes. Ils avaient de longue barbe qui pouvait se rendre jusqu'à leur nombril. Ils portaient des tuniques sombres faites de cuir et de tissu. Tous, sans aucune exception, abordait un air bourru. Au côté des nains, il y avait des hommes. L'un d'eux attira le regard de la jeune fille. Il était grand et son visage affichait un air noble et supérieur. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient à la hauteur de ses épaules et il portait une longue tunique sur laquelle il y avait attaché un cor au niveau de sa ceinture. Et puis, il y avait les elfes. Ces derniers étaient comme ceux de Fondcombe excepté leur couleur de cheveux qui était d'un blond presque blanc. Ils avaient revêtu des tuniques aux couleurs de la forêt.

« Étrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon, commença Elrond en prenant la parole. »

Le hobbit se leva de son siège et alla déposer l'Anneau sur la stèle qui était en avant du seigneur Elrond. Aussitôt, un murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée. Chacun était occupé à fixer cette petite chose comme si elle était un trésor inestimable.

« Alors c'est vrai, déclara un homme du Gondor. Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : Votre fin est proche ! Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé. »

Tout au long de son discours, l'homme aux cheveux châtains s'était rapproché de la stèle où reposait ledit Anneau.

« Boromir ! s'exclama le seigneur Elrond alors que ce dernier tendait une main pour la prendre. »

Au même moment, le magicien gris prit la parole dans un étrange langage et soudainement, le ciel s'assombrit.

« Jamais de mots ont été prononcés en cette langue ici, à Imladris, lui reprocha le seigneur Elrond. »

« Je n'implore pas votre pardon maître Elrond ! Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique. »

« Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor, le coupa le dénommer Boromir qui continuait sa longue tirade. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! »

Édesse roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors qu'Aragorn prenait la parole :

« On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron ! Il n'a pas de maître ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses ? demanda brusquement Boromir en montrant les dents. »

« Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! protesta un elfe à la chevelure blonde. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

« Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ? s'enquit l'homme du Gondor d'une toute petite voix. »

Édesse jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son ami. Ce dernier ordonna à l'elfe de se rasseoir dans la langue elfique.

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin ! »

Il alla reprendre place sur son siège.

« Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, renchérit Gandalf. »

« Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? s'écria alors un nain en bondissant sur ses deux jambes en brandissant sa hache qu'il abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'Anneau qui ne se brisa point. »

« L'Anneau ne peut être détruite, Gimli, fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous devra le faire, annonça le seigneur Elrond. »

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Édesse qui n'osait même pas imaginer cette montagne.

« On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, rajouta Boromir. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres, de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même 10 000 hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie ! »

« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ! s'exclama la jeune femme que personne n'avait remarqué depuis le début. Mon oncle nous a dit que le seul moyen était de le détruire ! Alors arrêter de nous faire chier avec vos tirades à la con et taisez-vous ! »

Aragorn avait tenté de l'arrêter alors que des murmures de stupéfaction s'élevaient de l'assemblée. Pendant son discours, la jeune femme avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière afin que tous puissent voir ce qu'elle était.

« Une elfe noire, murmurait-on. »

Elle continuait de fusiller l'homme du Gondor de ses yeux rouges qui ne cessaient de lancer des éclairs.

« Et vous êtes ? demanda-il. »

« Édesse Peredhil, déclara le seigneur Elrond en jetant un lourd regard à l'assemblée qui s'était enfin calmée. Ma nièce. »

« C'est une elfe noire ! protesta un elfe venu de la Lorien. Ce sont des monstres seigneur Elrond ! Vous savez ce que leur peuple a fait par le passé ? J'y étais ! C'était un vrai carnage ! Ils les ont tués et ensuite démembrés avant de les faire brûler ! »

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci, dit le seigneur Elrond afin de mettre les choses au clair. Elle n'a pas vécu parmi eux et ignore absolument tout de leurs pratiques barbares ! De plus il s'agit de ma nièce ! Alors je vous demanderais à tous de la respecter ! »

« Mon frère a péri sous leurs mains, déclara un autre elfe qui fixait la jeune femme avec tellement de mépris qu'il aurait tué si ses yeux pouvaient assassiner. Nous n'avons retrouvé que sa tête ! »

« Je vais le faire ! s'était écrié Frodon afin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor ! Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. »

Gandalf se leva à son tour pour aller rejoindre le semi homme en affirmant qu'il allait lui aussi l'aider dans cette quête.

« Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais ! déclara Aragorn en s'agenouillant au pied de Frodon. Mon épée est votre ! »

« Et mon arc est votre ! s'exclama l'elfe blond en allant rejoindre la troupe qui commençait à se former. »

« Et ma hache ! s'écria Gimli. »

« Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos mains, petit homme ! Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous ! »

« Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! déclara Sam qui émergeait de derrière un buisson, là où il était caché depuis le tout début. »

« Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, le réprimanda le seigneur elfique. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non ! »

« Nous venons nous aussi ! s'exclama deux autres hobbits qui arrivaient au pas de course. »

« Neuf compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi … »

« Maître Elrond, commença Gandalf. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre nièce à un rôle à jouer dans cette quête. Nous ne l'avons pas caché du Grand Œil pour rien. Souvenez-vous de la prophétie. Les Valars lui ont réservé tout un destin. »

L'elfe se mordit les lèvres. Il est vrai que les cinq Istaris l'avait envoyé sur la Terre dans le but de la protéger des forces maléfiques du Mordor. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce qui le regardait sans rien dire.

« À toi de décider mon enfant. »

Édesse dégluti douloureusement. **Que dois-je faire ? Non je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux retourner à la maison ! Merde, je n'ai plus de maison et ma famille doit me croire morte. Ahhhhh j'arrive même plus à me rappeler leur visage.** **Aidez-moi quelqu'un ! Et puis bon, Dieu n'existe même pas !**

« Je vais vous suivre, annonça-t-elle à regret, pas trop sûr de son choix. »

Son oncle la regarda un instant avec tristesse. Il devait revoir sa jeune sœur une nouvelle fois. Il inclina la tête en signe de consentement.

« Soit, dix compagnons. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau. »

« Chouette ! déclara un hobbit. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Édesse lui jeta un certain regard amusé devant tant d'enthousiasme. À la fin du conseil, tous partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Alors qu'Édesse repartait dans sa chambre en vue de préparer ses bagages pour la quête, elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer violemment et cracher à ses pieds. Il s'agissait de l'elfe qui avait déclarer que son frère avait été décapité par sa race. Elle lui jeta un regard noir tout en levant son doigt d'honneur, bien haut dans sa face. Son ami le rôdeur la rattrapa et tous deux continuèrent la route.

« Aragorn ? demanda-t-elle. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à me battre ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

Ils prirent la direction du terrain d'entraînement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà un long chapitre ! Espérant qu'il vous ait plu gang xd à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Eilonna :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)_

 **Ange :** _Oui Lévis au Québec !_

 **Toutouille :** _Non je ne pense pas suivre les films à la lettre !_

 **Lily :** Non t'inquiète :)

 **Sasa :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction ! Bonne lecture !_

Durant les semaines qui suivirent le conseil du seigneur Elrond à propos de l'anneau de pouvoir qui devait être détruit en Mordor, Édesse Peredhil accepta finalement l'idée qu'elle était le 10e membre de ladite communauté même si elle n'était pas très chaude à l'idée. Suite au conseil, elle avait demandé au rôdeur de lui enseigner le maniement des armes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se jette en terrain inconnu qui renfermait sûrement maints dangers qui pouvaient à tout moment lui coûter la vie. Les premiers jours, Aragorn lui fit travailler son cardio, ce qui se révéla être fort inutile pour la jeune elfe noire qui pouvait courir des heures et des heures sans s'épuiser. « Dans mon ancienne école, je faisais partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme, lui avait-elle révélé un jour. » Par la suite, Édesse quittait à l'aube ses appartement pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement afin de commencer la vraie pratique et elle ne les regagnait que tard le soir. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'endorme dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Aragorn tenta de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Il se disait qu'Édesse était une elfe et que par conséquent elle aurait une certaine aisance avec ce type d'arme, mais bon, il avait eu royalement tort. Ce fut une catastrophe. Dès la première heure, il s'était demandé comment son amie avait réussi à se faire claquer la corde de l'arc sur le visage et comment la flèche s'était retrouvée figée dans l'arbre derrière eux. Son amie commençait à perdre patience. La flèche n'arrivait même pas à décoller. Elle tombait tout simplement à ses pieds. Elle jurait entre ses lèvres tout en mordant ses doigts qui étaient à vif à cause de la corde. « Tu ne tiens pas l'arc comme il faut, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer pour la millième fois. » La jeune fille soupira de découragement lorsque son regard se porta sur l'homme du Gondor qui avait participé au conseil de maître Elrond. L'homme de haute stature passait non loin de là. Sans demander à sa conscience si c'était bien ou non, elle encocha la flèche en direction du dénommé Boromir du Gondor avant de lâcher la corde espérant que la flèche l'atteigne. Ladite flèche tomba à un mètre de la jeune fille et cette dernière reçu une nouvelle fois la corde en pleine face.

« OUACHHHHH ! s'écria-t-elle en tombant à la renverse. »

« Êtes-vous folle Édesse, dit sombrement le rôdeur. Pensez-y à deux fois avant de faire une action qui pourrait avoir de terrible répercussion. »

Ayant cru entendre quelque chose, le seigneur Boromir regarda en direction du terrain d'entraînement avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si rien de s'était passé. Au souper, Édesse abordait un visage boudeur et celui-ci était marqué par les marques de la corde. Les elfes qui étaient non loin d'elle lui jetaient un regard perplexe.

« L'entraînement ne vous réussit pas, déclara un certain Gimli avant d'émettre un rot fort bruyant en raison de la bière. »

Édesse regarda le couteau à viande qu'elle tenait dans sa main avec une fascination hors du commun avant de regarder le nain droit dans les yeux.

« Édesse, la rappela à l'ordre Aragorn découragé. »

Le lendemain matin, le rôdeur fit part à sa jeune élève qu'il était préférable qu'il passe à l'étape suivante qui était l'épée. Édesse trouvait les épées lourdes et difficiles à manier, mais elle préférait avoir un couteau géant dans les mains plutôt qu'un vulgaire arc de bois. Au cours des semaines suivantes, elle apprit comment tenir son épée, comment se déplacer, comment parer les attaques et comment porter les coups. Et puis finalement, le matin du départ arriva à une vitesse folle. Édesse se réveilla avec une étrange sensation à l'estomac. La veille elle avait savouré son bain pendant une bonne heure sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autre avant très longtemps. Elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi au préalable dans son armoire : des sous-vêtements, un pantalon de toile sombre, une tunique elfique d'un vert forêt et des bottes en cuir souple. Quelqu'un avait déposé un sac la veille en avant de sa porte. La jeune fille le prit et y mit deux tuniques de rechange, son coton-ouaté qu'elle portait lors de son arrivée en Terre du milieu, un pantalon, des bas et quelques affaires destinées à son hygiène personnelles. Elle passa le médaillon de sa mère autour de son cou avant de le cacher sous sa tunique. Elle attacha sa longue crinière en un chignon avant de mettre le sac sur son dos et de sortir de ses appartements. Elle se dirigeait vers la cour où devait avoir lieu le départ de la communauté lorsqu'elle aperçut le rôdeur et sa cousine ensemble. Tous les deux semblaient en pleine conversation. La jeune fille continua son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien vue. Elle était au courant pour les deux tourtereaux depuis un bout de temps. Il suffisait de remarquer comment ils se regardaient dans les yeux pour savoir que quelque chose de sérieux se passait entre eux. Dans la cour, les membres de la communauté commençaient à arriver. Tous étaient en tenu de voyage pour le long périple qui les attendait. Elle se mit à l'écart des autres désirant être seule. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas le seigneur Elrond qui se dirigeait vers elle avec un paquet dans les mains.

« Édesse ? demanda-t-il hésitant. »

La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur avant de poser ses yeux rouges sur son oncle.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur. »

« La peur est un sentiment tout à fait normal en de telles circonstances Édesse. Tu dois seulement apprendre à te faire confiance et à gérer ta peur pour éviter que celle-ci ne t'aveugle complètement. »

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« C'est pour toi, lui dit son oncle en lui donnant le paquet. »

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une épée elfique dans son fourreau. Elle fit glisser la lame de son fourreau et remarqua que cette dernière était toute légère. De fines inscriptions avaient été gravées dans la lame.

« Ce sont les meilleurs forgerons d'Imladris qui l'ont forgé à ma demande, lui dit-il. Tu méritais une arme digne de qui tu es. »

« C'est trop, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Tu en auras besoin. Édesse, tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas te mettre en danger inutilement. Quand tout ceci va être terminé, tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux et faire ce que tu voudras de ta vie, mais sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue en ces lieux. Tu es chez toi Édesse Peredhil. »

La jeune elfe noire prit son oncle dans ses bras en signe de remerciements. Tous les deux avaient le cœur chargé d'émotions. Il lui donna un ultime baiser sur le front en signe d'au revoir.

« Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne. »

« La communauté attend le porteur de l'anneau, déclara le magicien gris. »

Le dénommé Frodon Sacquet engagea la route avec Gandalf à ses côtés et la communauté se mit en route. Édesse jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vallée d'Imladris avant de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre à marcher sans jeter un autre regard derrière elle. La quête pouvait commencer.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Désolé pour le long retard d'écriture ! Je vais poster plus vite pour les prochaines fois, c'est promis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre gang ! Oui je sais il est court, mais je vous promets que le prochain va être beaucoup plus long. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien excepté celui d'Édesse.**

 **De plus, j'ai conçu le personnage de la jeune elfe noire différemment des autres elfes. Cette dernière a passé son enfance et son adolescence sur la Terre et cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'elle a « retrouvé » l'usage de sa véritable origine elfique (si on peut dire comme ça en bref). Donc, il est normal qu'elle ne possède pas les mêmes capacités au combat que les autres elfes, car elle n'a pas été élevée là-dedans. De plus, je tiens à rappeler qu'Édesse Peredhil a moins d'une vingtaine d'années. C'est un peu comme un enfant aux yeux des elfes.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous avoir éclairé. Entouca BONNE LECTURE A TOUS :)**

La communauté de l'anneau marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà sous un soleil ardent qui plombait sur leur tête. Gandalf avec son chapeau pointu ouvrait le chemin en compagnie de Frodon. En troisième place venait l'homme du Gondor et le nain qui trottait difficilement avec tout son paquetage afin de rester à la hauteur du groupe. Ensuite venait Sam avec Bill, le cheval qui portait sur ses flancs tout ce qui était d'ordre de la boustifaille, Merry et Pippin qui pestaient à suivre le rythme de marche avec leurs pieds velus qui faisaient de petits pas, l'elfe de la Forêt Noire qui ne cessait de regarder au loin afin de s'assurer que rien d'inquiétant ne siégeait à l'horizon, la jeune elfe noire et le rôdeur qui fermait la marche, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Depuis le départ d'Imladris, Édesse avait une drôle de sensation qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle un second chez-soi, elle qui était en Terre du Milieu depuis seulement peu de mois. Son oncle l'avait accueilli en sa cité comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle repensait avec une certaine pointe de nostalgie à la vie qu'elle avait connu sur Terre. Désormais, elle n'était plus capable de se remémorer le visage de ses parents adoptifs. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec eux s'étaient finalement estompés comme si rien de tout ceci n'était véritablement arrivé. Tout n'était plus que poussière. Édesse refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues pâlottes. **Ressaisi-toi ma vieille ! Tu commences à faire peur !** La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Il était hors de question qu'elle démontre des signes de faiblesse en public.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Aragorn en montant à sa hauteur. »

« Oui t'inquiète. Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux, mentit-elle. »

Elle accéléra le pas afin de se retrouver seule afin de pouvoir replonger dans ses pensées à sa guise. Ils firent seulement une courte pause aux alentours de midi afin de manger une croute avant de reprendre rapidement leur chemin. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon que la communauté décida finalement de faire halte pour la nuit dans une petite clairière. Les hobbits s'empressèrent de préparer un repas consistant afin de faire taire leur estomac qui émettait des gargouillements alarmants. Édesse prit place au coin du feu que le rôdeur venait d'allumer. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle retira ses bottes afin d'exposer ses pieds à la fraîcheur du soir. À certains endroits, la peau était à vif.

« Vivement mes espadrilles, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents avant de prendre de l'eau de sa gourde pour désinfecter les plaies. »

« Hein quoi ? déclara Gimli qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le sol comme une masse. Esmamille ? »

« E-S-P-A-D-R-I-L-L-E ! articula lentement la jeune fille. Vous savez, des chaussures de sport ? »

Devant la mine perplexe du nain, elle préféra ne rien ajouter.

« J'ai quelque pour vous Édesse, lança Aragorn avec une certaine pointe d'amusement dans le regard alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac. »

Il en sortit une paire de basket, vieille et usée qui devait puer les petits à des kilomètres à la ronde et les leva en signe de trophée.

« MES SOULIERS ! s'écria Édesse qui bondit sur ses jambes malgré ses pieds douloureux. Vous les avez trouvés où ? »

« Mon cousin me les a donnés alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir pour Fondcombe, lui expliqua le rôdeur en lui tendant ladite paire de basket. J'ai dû les oublier dans mon sac en cours de route. Ils vont vous être utiles ! »

La jeune fille alla serrer son ami dans ses bras en signe de gratitude. Elle retourna prendre place au coin du feu afin de les ranger précieusement dans son sac de voyage. Gimli continuait de lui jeter un regard perplexe.

« Des espadrilles maître nain, lui rappela-t-elle avant de continuer à désinfecter ses pieds avec de l'eau et du savon. C'est tout simplement magique. »

Boromir laissa échapper un rire hautain envers la jeune fille qu'il trouvait tout simplement immature.

« On ne t'a pas sonné toi, grinça-t-elle entre ses lèvres. »

Le Gondorien lui jeta un regard noir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et puis Merry annonça que le repas était près. Des patates et de la saucisse. Voilà ce qui composait le menu. Édesse prit son assiette avant de l'engloutir rapidement. Il est vrai que la marche lui avait creusé l'appétit.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous mangiez de la viande, dit Legolas qui ne mangeait rien. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous poser la question, continua l'elfe. Après tout vous êtes une elfe noire. Saviez-vous que votre peuple pratiquait le cannibalisme en temps de guerre ? »

« Quoi ? couinèrent Merry et Pippin qui avalèrent de travers. »

« Legolas ! protesta Aragorn. Ce n'était qu'une minorité d'entre eux qui pratiquait un tel acte ! »

Édesse se leva tranquillement, la main serrant douloureusement son assiette qui tremblait comme une feuille. Elle s'avança comme un automate vers l'elfe qui avait dit ces paroles haineuses.

« Je ne suis pas comme mon peuple Legolas, déclara la jeune fille. Je n'ai commis aucun de ses actes ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir en ce moment que vous foutre mon poing dans votre joli minois. »

Elle tourna les talons avant d'ajouter :

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta le groupe afin de continuer son repas à l'abris du regard des autres.

« Vous n'avez pas été très courtois, lui reprocha Frodon. »

« Les elfes ne connaissent pas la courtoisie, marmonna pour lui-même Gimli. »

« Gimli, le prévient Aragorn. N'en rajouter pas plus je vous prie. »


	11. Chapter 11

Le sommeil d'Édesse avait été très agité. Elle n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars peuplés de terrifiantes créatures dès que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait réussi à dormir pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Au petit matin, alors que Gandalf donnait l'ordre à tous de se lever, la jeune fille avait d'immenses cernes noirs sous les yeux. Son corps entier était ankylosé après avoir passé une nuit sur le sol de terre battue jonchée de petits cailloux qui n'hésitaient pas à rentrer dans les moindres recoins. Édesse bailla longuement avant de plier sa couverture couverte de la rosée du matin et de la mettre dans son sac de voyage. Elle enfila son coton-ouaté par-dessus ses vêtements de la veille avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe qui commençait à s'activer doucement. Après son interlocution désagréable avec l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, elle s'était éloignée et avait passé le restant de la soirée à l'écart des autres désirant être seule.

« Aaaaaaaahhhh ! s'écria soudainement Pippin qui bondissait sur ses petites jambes. Édesse ! Tu fais peur à voir ! »

« Voyons Pippin, s'offusqua Merry. Quand apprendras-tu les bonnes manières ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation alors que Gimli lui tendait sa cuillère afin qu'elle puisse examiner son reflet dedans. Édesse la prit et regarda son reflet sur le dos de la cuillère. Cette dernière lui renvoya l'image d'un zombi avec les cheveux digne d'un nid de sorcière.

« Le portrait craché d'un orque, renchérit le nain dans sa barbe. »

Édesse lui rendit l'ustensile avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'hystérique. Les hobbits et le nain lui jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe soucieux de la santé mentale de l'elfe noire. Cette dernière riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal alors que sa cage thoracique ne cessait de se soulever pour essayer de faire passer de l'air.

« Calme-toi Édesse, lui conseilla gentiment Aragorn. »

Elle le regarda alors que son rire redoublait d'intensité. Elle finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus après.

« Ça fait tellement du bien de rire, finit-elle par dire en s'essuyant les yeux. Merci pour tout Pippin. »

0O0

« Il nous faudra prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor, annonça solennellement le magicien gris alors que la communauté prenait place dans une clairière le temps de manger quelque chose pour reprendre des forces. »

« Tant que ça ? s'étonna Sam alors qu'il déchargeait les batteries de cuisine du dos de Bill pour préparer quelque chose à manger. »

« Vos pieds sentent le Mordor, disait Boromir à Édesse. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

« Je suis sérieux ! Vous allez tous nous empoisonner ! »

« Vous êtes rabat-joie Boromir, déclara-t-elle. Fermez-là ! Les hobbits marchent bien les pieds à l'air. »

Édesse avait marché l'avant-midi au complet les pieds nus. Ces derniers avaient trop d'ampoules et de lésions pour pouvoir être mis dans ses bottes ou ses espadrilles. Ils étaient à présent noirs et sales.

« Oui, mais eux ils n'ont pas les pieds qui sentent le fromage à des kilomètres à la ronde ! »

« Personne n'est parfait dans la vie et vous êtes le premier au sommet de la liste, déclara la jeune fille. »

L'homme du Gondor râla un bon coup avant de prendre ses distances avec l'elfe noire alors que cette dernière alla donner un coup de main à Sam pour faire un feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, les morceaux de bois s'enflammèrent pour créer une flamme qui servirait à faire cuire les restants de la veille. Pendant ce temps, Boromir avait décidé que Merry et Pippin devaient apprendre à faire usage d'une lame afin de pouvoir se défendre quand le moment serait venu. Aragorn avait pris place sur un rocher en train de fumer sa pipe afin de donner des commentaires constructifs.

« Vous vous sentez bien Frodon ? demanda la jeune fille au hobbit légèrement en retrait. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Votre chez-soi ne vous manque pas ? »

« Évidement que mon monde me manque, marmonna-t-elle. J'essaie seulement d'y penser le moins souvent possible. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir du visage de mes parents. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux se sont effacés. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

« Vous vous souvenez plus de votre famille ? »

« Seulement quelques ombres et l'odeur au jasmin de ma mère. Vous savez Frodon, j'avais tout pour être heureuse et l'on m'a tout prit. J'avais même reçu ma lettre de l'université. »

« Uni… machin quoi ? »

« Un endroit où des gens étudient dans quelque chose qu'ils aiment. »

Gimli qui était non loin d'eux laissa échapper un pet bruyant.

« Vous maîtrisez l'art de briser les bons moments maître nain. »

« C'était le vent, répliqua-t-il. »

« Et vous avez de piètres excuses. »

« Bouger un peu plus vos pieds ! déclara soudainement Aragorn aux deux hobbits qui avaient décidé de prendre d'assaut l'homme du Gondor qui s'effondra comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur le sol. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Sam en observant le ciel. »

Une masse noire dans le ciel était visible à l'horizon.

« C'est rien, dit Gimli. Seulement un petit nuage. »

« Qui avance vite et contre le vent ! rajouta Boromir. »

« Des crébains du pays de Dun ! s'écria Legolas »

« Tous a couvert ! ordonna Gandalf. »

Aussitôt dit, les membres de la communauté ramassèrent leurs affaires à la va vite avant de se cacher sous les rochers ou dans les hautes herbes. Édesse s'empressa d'éteindre le feu en y mettant de la terre avant de ramasser son sac contenant ses effets personnels avant de faire plongeon dans la végétation.

« Ouchhh ! s'exclama une voix. »

La jeune fille venait de s'écraser de tout son poids sur Legolas qui manqua d'air comme un pneu crevé. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire dans ses gémissements le temps que les choses dans le ciel les survolent. Quelques secondes plus tard…

« Des espions de Saroumane, déclara Gandalf. Le passage par le sud est surveillé ! Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras ! »

« Vous êtes trop lourde pour une elfe ! »

O0O

Édesse avait pourtant une excellente condition physique, mais l'ascension du col de Caradhras était un véritable défi qui la mettait à rude épreuve. Voilà plus de trois heures qu'ils marchaient et la communauté se trouvait toujours à la base de la montagne. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils commencèrent à marcher dans de la neige et la température avait dangereusement chutée. Surprise, la jeune fille n'eut pas froid et ne cala pas dans la neige. Elle se rappela alors que les elfes avaient bien des avantages à ce niveau-là. Tout à coup, Frodon perdit pied avant de dévaler la montagne de quelques mètres en faisant des tonneaux dans la neige. Édesse vit qu'il porta la main à son cou avant de se rendre compte que l'anneau n'y était plus.

« C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose, marmonna Boromir pour lui-même alors qu'il avait ramassé ledit objet. »

La jeune elfe noire ressentit une drôle de sensation la traverser de part et d'autre lorsqu'elle regarda l'anneau pendre au bout de la chaîne. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'objet comme s'il l'avait hypnotisé. Une étrange voix non humaine à faire froid dans le dos même au plus gaillard se fit entendre dans sa tête : TU ES À MOI ENFANT DE L'OMBRE COMME L'ONT ÉTÉ TES PARENTS AVANT TOI. SI TU ME REJOINS JE TE PROMETS DE FAIRE DE TOI LA DIGNE SUCCÉSSEURE DE TA CHÈRE MÈRE. SINON, JE VAIS FAIRE LA MÊME CHOSE QUE J'AI FAITES À TON PÈRE. IL EST MORT EN HURLANT COMME UNE PAUVRE BÊTE !

Édesse se mit à hurler alors que la voix exerçait une pression sur son cerveau comme s'il voulait le faire éclater en mille morceaux. L'elfe se laissa tomber sur le sol en se tenant les deux oreilles qui commençaient à saigner.

« ÉDESSE ! s'écria Aragorn en se précipitant vers son amie qui se tordait de douleur dans la neige. »

Dès que Frodon eut remis l'anneau à son cou, la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

« Dis quelque chose ! ordonna le rôdeur. »

« Ça…v…va. »

Le sang avait cessé de s'écouler de ses oreilles et le blanc de ses yeux avaient viré au rouge vif comme si les veines de ses yeux avaient explosées.

« Que s'est-il passé Gandalf ? souffla-t-elle à l'intention du magicien gris qui la regardait d'un air sombre. »

« Je l'ignore, répondit-il avant de reprendre l'ascension. »

Les hobbits regardèrent l'elfe noire avec une expression de crainte avant de prendre une certaine distance avec elle. Le rôdeur aida son amie à se remettre sur ses jambes avant de passer l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à continuer le chemin. Legolas souhaita prendre le deuxième bras de la jeune fille pour faire de même, mais Édesse le repoussa.

« Que s'est-il passé Édesse ? questionna Aragorn à la jeune elfe qui avait de la difficulté à avancer. »

« Rien du tout, mentit-elle. »

« Ne me ment pas. »

« Une voix était dans ma tête, commença-t-elle à expliquer alors que son faciès exprimait de la peur à l'état pur. Elle ma murmurée des choses. Et, soudainement,… j'ai eu mal. Très mal comme si quelqu'un m'arrachait les viscères à mains nues. »

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, déclara Legolas. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, le rabroua le rôdeur. »

« C'EST SAROUMANE ! s'écria le magicien gris alors qu'une avalanche de neige se mit à tomber sur la communauté qui se retrouva bien vite ensevelit de la tête au pied. »

Tous les membres réussirent à se dégager des décombres et ils conclurent rapidement qu'ils devaient passer par un autre chemin s'ils voulaient rester en vie.

« Nous passerons par les mines, affirma alors Frodon. »

O0O

« Les murs de la Moria, disait Gimli alors que la communauté venait d'arriver à destination. Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes. »

Édesse prit place contre la paroi de ces murs. Elle avait besoin de prendre du repos. Son corps en entier réclamait quelques heures de sommeil. Alors que Gandalf essayait maintes incantations pour faire ouvrir la porte, la jeune fille sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Alors qu'elle sentait sa tête basculer sur le côté, elle eut une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose de lourd flottait dans les airs. Elle se leva pour ordonner à Pippin et à Merry de cesser leur jeu qui consistait à lancer des pierres dans les eaux sombres d'un marais proche des portes. Cette masse sombre ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Jamais elle n'irait faire une saucette rapide dans ce truc-là.

« Mellon, déclara soudainement Gandalf alors que les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit infernal. »

La communauté de l'anneau entra dans la mine alors que Gimli ne cessait sa jérémiade sur l'hospitalité des Nains et leur bière qui était si exceptionnelle.

« Ce n'est pas une mine, souffla Boromir. C'est un tombeau. »

Édesse buta contre quelque chose de dure qui se trouvait sur le sol. Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un crâne portant encore son casque de soldat. La chaire était en train de se décomposer répandant une odeur fétide dans l'atmosphère.

« NON ! hurlait Gimli en apercevant les cadavres d'une vingtaine de nains jonchés sur le sol. »

« Des gobelins, s'exclama Legolas en observant l'une des flèches qui était plantée dans l'un des corps. »

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici ! déclara Boromir. »

« Partons ! s'exclama Édesse en faisant vite demi-tour pour sortir de cet endroit digne d'un film d'horreur des plus terrifiants. »

Elle sentit alors tel un serpent, quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche avant de la tirer par en avant de toutes ses forces. L'elfe noire se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en voyant que la chose provenait directement du marais. Elle tenta de se retenir contre les parois de la porte en pierre, mais en vain. Elle fut tirée sur la berge par le tentacule qui souhaitait probablement la manger tout crue. Sortant le poignard qu'elle avait d'accroché à sa ceinture, elle le planta directement dans le tentacule qui lâcha prise aussitôt. Legolas l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes alors que Boromir et Aragorn s'acharnaient pour couper les tentacules qui retenaient Frodon prisonnier. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit le monstre ouvrit la gueule et le pauvre hobbit, la tête en bas, se rapprocher dangereusement du gosier. Sautant dans l'eau froide, elle dégaina son épée de son fourreau avant de s'acharner à couper les tentacules de la chose qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Boromir parvint enfin à délivrer le hobbit qui tomba dans les bras de l'homme du Gondor alors que Gandalf ordonnait à tous de rentrer dans les mines pour être en sécurité. La jeune fille courut aussi vite qu'elle pue avant de plonger tête première dans la mine alors qu'au même moment il y avait un éboulement de pierres qui en une dizaine de secondes avaient obstrué l'entré.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques. Ne faites pas de bruits. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. »

Édesse n'aimait déjà pas être confinée dans un endroit en particulier alors être obligée de marcher dans une mine pendant plus d'un jour était inimaginable. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer intérieurement.

« Les elfes n'aiment pas être sous terre, l'informa Legolas. »

« Merci du conseil, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je vais essayer de l'appliquer la prochaine fois que je vais partir en expédition dans ce même genre d'endroit. »

Et là, ils marchèrent longtemps. Seul la lumière du magicien gris au bout de son bâton offrait un peu d'éclairage. À un moment donné, Gandalf hésita longuement sur quel chemin prendre entre les trois qui lui étaient offerts.

« Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair. Risquons- nous a faire un peu de lumière. Regardez ! Le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain. »

Édesse était bouche bée devant l'architecture des Nains qui se voulait être majestueuse et imposante. Une petite salle sur la gauche attira l'attention de Gimli qui s'y rendit avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe.

« Gît-ci Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria, lu Gandalf sur le bloc de pierre. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais. »

La jeune fille déposa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Nain qui pleurait à chaude larme. Soudainement, un bruit sourd et grave se fit entendre. Ce dernier était rythmé et semblait provenir dans un endroit lointain. **Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille**.

« Des orques ! s'exclama Legolas »

« Il faut barricader la porte ! s'écria l'elfe noire avant de se précipiter vers les portes pour les refermer. »

Boromir et elle se chargèrent de les bloquer avec tout ce qui était à portée de main comme des lances, etc.

« Reculez ! ordonna Aragorn aux hobbits et à l'elfe noir. Restez près de Gandalf ! »

« Je suis capable de me battre, protesta la jeune fille en se défaisant de la prise que le rôdeur avait sur son bras. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de combattre, lui reprocha-t-il. »

« Lâche-moi ! »

Au même moment, la porte tomba sur le sol après maints assauts qui eurent pour effet de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Une masse d'orques au visage hideux envahirent la pièce en poussant des cris de guerre. Édesse évita l'attaque de l'un d'entre eux avant de lui planter son épée en plein dans la gorge. Du sang noir gicla un peu partout. Elle fit la même chose avec un autre et puis un autre. Les orques n'avaient aucune technique de combat. Ils chargeaient ici et là, en fait n'importe comment. Les hobbits se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Sam avait alors découvert qu'il avait toute une main pour manier la poêle. La jeune fille coupa la tête d'un orque avant de rentrer sa lame dans l'abdomen d'un autre. Un coup sourd entre les omoplates la fit tomber sur le ventre. L'elfe noire se retourna vivement pour voir son agresseur lever son épée tranchante en direction de son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'abaisser sur sa cible qu'une flèche se figea plus rapide que l'éclair dans son crâne. Il tomba aussitôt à la renverse. Édesse jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir son sauveur et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'elfe qui avait repris immédiatement le combat.

« ILS ONT UN TROLL DES CAVERNES ! hurla Boromir. »

La bête fit interruption dans la pièce en brandissant une gigantesque masse qui pouvait aplatir n'importe qui. Édesse porta un nouveau coup à un autre orque avant de s'acharner sur lui. Même s'il était déjà mort, elle lui planta son épée au moins une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une chose sanguinolente. En poussant un cri de rage, elle se précipita vers le troll pour lui donna un coup, mais ce dernier avec sa masse l'envoya valser contre l'un des murs. Légèrement assommée, elle se releva cherchant son épée lorsqu'un gobelin (tout aussi laid comme créature) sauta sur elle en lui administrant un coup en plein visage avec le dos de son arme. Une vive douleur parcourut l'ensemble de son être alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud sortir de son nez qui devait être cassé. Avec un coup de pied bien placé, elle fit tomber son agresseur sur le sol avant de sauter sur lui pour mettre ses mains autour de son cou avant de serer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Il est mort, lui dit Boromir. IL EST MORT ! »

Sursautant, la jeune fille lâcha prise. Sans se rendre compte, la bataille était terminée. Legolas avait réussi à triompher du troll qui reposait désormais sur le sol. Elle vit alors le restant des membres de la communauté entouré le corps de Frodon qui reposait sur le sol, une lance plantée dans sa personne. Le sang d'Édesse ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle se précipita au chevet du hobbit pour voir les dommages.

« Oh non, marmonnait-elle pour elle-même. Frodon ? »

Le semi homme bougea légèrement avant de se redresser comme si rien ne lui était arrivé.

« Mais… demanda Édesse qui ne puis finir sa phrase tant elle était abasourdie.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, disait-il. »

« Vous devriez être mort, expliqua Aragorn. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier. »

Le hobbit montra alors à tous qu'il avait revêtu une chemise de mithril le protégeant des coups de lames. Un rugissement sonore fit trembler les murs de la pièce.

« Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! s'exclama Gandalf. Fuyons ! »

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? demanda Boromir. »

« Un Balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, expliqua le magicien gris. Courrez ! »

Les membres de la communauté se mirent aussitôt à courir. Édesse, grâce à son athlétisme, les dépassa rapidement. Elle pouvait sentir le Balrog qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Courant à en perdre haleine elle sauta par-dessus un trou qu'un gros rocher avait causé dans l'escalier. Elle glissa de l'autre côté sur les genoux avant de se relever difficilement. L'elfe noire avait mal partout. Un à un, tous sautèrent par-dessus l'immense trou, mais au tour d'Aragorn et de Frodon, l'escalier se brisa et ces derniers sautèrent de justesse de l'autre côté. Ils reprirent la course jusqu'au pont.

« Où est Gandalf ? demanda alors Sam. »

Édesse se retourna et vit alors le magicien gris qui se trouvait au milieu du pont en essayant de repousser le monstre.

« GANDALF ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant de nouveau sur le pont pour venir en aide au vieil homme. »

« ÉDESSE ! hurlèrent Boromir et Aragorn. »

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »

Lorsque le bâton du magicien frappa le sol, la jeune fille tomba à la renverse alors qu'une vive lumière l'aveugla momentanément.

« ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! ordonna-t-il à l'elfe noire qui s'obstinait à rester sur place. »

Le pont se mit soudainement à trembler alors que la portion du pont où se trouvait le Balrog se brisa, entraînant le monstre dans les profondeurs de la Moria. Alors qu'Édesse pensait que tout était finis, le long fouet du Balrog s'enroula autour de la cheville du magicien gris qui tomba sur le ventre avant de se retrouver balançant dans le vide. L'elfe noire lui attrapa les mains pour le tirer de nouveau sur le pont, mais le poids de l'homme la fit glisser dangereusement. Elle pouvait entendre les cris des membres de la communauté de l'autre côté.

« Fuyez pauvre fou, dit-il avant de lâcher les mains de la jeune fille et de se laisser tomber à la suite du Balrog. »

Édesse resta ainsi à regard le trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ferme l'oblige à se relever. La jeune fille protesta en criant telle une déchaînée. Elle voulait rester sur le pont espérant qu'une flèche de gobelin voudrait bien l'atteindre et la tuer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver le vieil homme. Elle méritait de mourir. Le restant de la communauté réussi à sortir de ces mines de malheur. Le vent fouetta le visage en larmes d'Édesse alors que Boromir la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! Espérant que vous l'avez aimé ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires_ _à la prochaine xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous allez aimer ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, c'est très apprécié ! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre que je viens de poster n'a pas été facile à écrire en raison de la tournure de l'histoire. J'avais envisagé plusieurs choses qui pourraient arriver pour notre Édesse et puis finalement, j'en ai choisi quelques-unes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ou suggestions, c'est toujours très apprécié ! Merci et bonne lecture à tous !_

 _O0O_

Il était mort. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. C'est elle qui aurait dû mourir à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais été la bienvenue en Terre du milieu. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison pour se terrer dans ses couvertures et ne plus jamais sortir de chez elle. Si elle avait tenu encore quelques secondes à peine, il serait encore parmi la communauté de l'anneau qui avait grand besoin de lui pour arriver au terme de la quête. Gandalf le gris les avait quittés.

« Legolas ! Relevez-les ! s'exclama Aragorn. »

« Accordez-leur un moment par pitié, le supplia Boromir qui tenait toujours l'elfe noire dans ses bras. »

« Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques, protesta-il. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothorien. »

Un par un, Legolas aida les hobbits à se relever avant de faire de même avec le nain qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans sa barbe. Tous étaient affligés par la mort du magicien gris. La communauté ne serait jamais plus la même sans lui. Avec un effort surhumain, Édesse s'arracha des bras de l'homme du Gondor avant de suivre son ami le rôdeur qui s'était mis en route. Ils dévalèrent les collines aux pas de course pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Moria et eux. Ils coururent pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de ralentir le pas. Très vite, la jeune elfe noire se retrouva à la traîne, derrière le groupe. Sortant la gourde qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche avant de frotter vigoureusement le sang qu'elle avait de collée sous son nez et sur son menton. **C'est dégueulasse tout ce sang ! J'pense que je vais être malade.** Un puissant haut de cœur la submergea et en deux et trois mouvements, elle rendait sur le sol tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Grand-pas ! l'avertit Sam qui voyait la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. »

Le rôdeur parcouru la trentaine de mètre qui les séparait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

«…O..Oui, dit-elle en se gargarisant la bouche. J'arrive tout simplement pas à digérer les évènements qui viennent de se produire. »

Édesse sortit son épée maculée de sang du fourreau avant de la laisser tomber sur la pelouse et de l'arroser avec le restant de liquide qu'il y avait dans sa gourde.

« Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, expliqua son ami. Tuer n'est pas facile la première fois. Tous les moindres détails restent gravés dans notre mémoire comme si tout ceci s'était déroulé la veille. Tu vas finir par ne plus y penser un jour. »

Il prit l'épée dans ses mains avant d'essuyer la lame avec sa propre chemise.

« Gandalf n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes. »

O0O

Les bois de la Lothorien était l'image exacte qu'Édesse avait d'un conte de fée. Les arbres étaient grands et les rayons du soleil traversaient les branches des arbres aisément afin de répandre la lumière blanche un peu partout. Une couche de feuilles mortes recouvrait le sol et un petit cours d'eau zigzaguait entre les roches couvertes de mousse. Il était agréable pour les membres de la communauté de pouvoir sentir la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau en plus d'être coupé du vent venant de l'ouest. L'endroit était un havre de tranquillité. Édesse regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Elle n'avait jamais vu une forêt si belle. Marchant en retrait du groupe, elle laissait ses doigts effleurer l'écorce des arbres. Alors que ses compagnons avaient quitté son champ de vision, elle en profita pour changer de tunique. Celle qu'elle avait sur le dos était devenue rigide comme une planche de bois en raison du sang qui la recouvrait entièrement. Une fois chose faites, elle s'empressa de rejoindre les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elle se figea. Des inconnus aux oreilles pointues et à la chevelure dorée avaient encerclé ses amis et les menaçaient avec des arcs.

« Vous respirez si fort que j'aurais pu vous tuer dans le noir, entendit-elle. »

Déposant doucement ses effets personnels sur le sol, elle sortit le poignard qu'elle gardait dans l'une de ses bottes. Étant elle-même une elfe, elle réussit à se glisser derrière lui qui semblait être le chef sans faire de bruit. Levant son poignard, elle bondit sur son adversaire afin de le faire tomber sur le sol. Tous deux s'écrasèrent en un bruit sourd. Rapidement, Édesse lui administra un coup bien précis à la gorge avant de le maintenir de tout son poids par terre.

« Il m'aurait été alors un plaisir de vous crevez les deux yeux elfe, gronda-t-elle en tenant son poignard non loin du visage de sa victime. »

« ÉDESSE ! NON ! s'écria soudainement Legolas en forçant la jeune fille à se remettre sur ses pieds et à lâcher son arme qui alla rouler sur la pelouse. »

« Je suis navré Haldir, tenta d'expliquer le rôdeur. J'ignorais qu'elle allait faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu viens de t'en prendre à Haldir de la Lorien, capitaine en chef des Galadhrims. »

L'elfe en question se releva, fusillant son agresseur d'un regard noir et faisant tout son possible pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Une elfe noire, cracha-t-il comme si les mots sortant de sa bouche était du poison. Je devrais vous tuez immédiatement pour être entrée sur les terres des Galadhrims. Une personne de votre espèce n'a rien à faire ici. Partez avant que je ne vous tranche la gorge sale traitresse à son propre sang ! _Ùan***_ ! »

« Elle fait partie des nôtres, protesta Frodon. Elle doit rester ! »

« Le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel ne voudront pas recevoir une elfe noire, expliqua un autre elfe. »

« Savez-vous qui elle est ? demanda Aragorn en vain. Édesse Peredhil, nièce du seigneur Elrond ! »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit parente avec le seigneur d'Imladris ! Nous ne voulons pas d'elle sur nos terres ! déclara Haldir. »

« Et d'un nain ? demanda Gimli qui examinait sa hache avec grand intérêt. »

« Ne jouez pas avec le feu maître nain, conseilla Legolas. »

« Allez-y ! ordonna Édesse. Je saurais me débrouiller. »

« Mais…, protesta Merry. »

La jeune fille alla ramasser les choses qu'elle avait laissé à quelques mètres de là.

« Je vais contourner la forêt, expliqua-t-elle au restant de la communauté. Je vais vous attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faut de l'autre côté. Et vous Haldir, que vous soyez capitaine ou pas, la prochaine fois que je vous vois menacer mes amis, je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains. »

« Je vais vous suivre, déclara Boromir. »

« Veillez sur elle, ordonna le rôdeur. Nous nous reverrons bientôt de l'autre côté. »

O0O

Ils avaient rebroussé chemin, Boromir et elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la forêt de la Lorien. Une fois chose faites, ils commencèrent à marcher en longeant les abords de ladite forêt. Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée. L'homme du Gondor alla ramasser du bois pour faire un petit feu alors que l'elfe noire sortait quelques provisions qu'elle avait prit dans les cuisines de Fondcombe juste avant son départ. D'une part, Édesse était rassurée de ne pas se retrouver devant les souverains de la Lorien et de leur peuple. Ils auraient probablement réagi comme ce capitaine qui était au premier regard un être froid n'ayant aucun sentiment. Elle préférait avancer seule et à son rythme.

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me suivre ? osa-t-elle demander alors que le feu crépitait doucement. »

L'homme du Gondor lui jeta un coup d'œil avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Pour ne pas vous laissez seule, dit-il tout simplement. Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs pour être seul. »

Ils mangèrent leur repas très frugal qui se résumait à être des galettes d'avoine.

« Personne n'aime les elfes noirs, expliqua soudainement Boromir. Ils ont trop fait de dégâts par le passé. Mais vous vous êtes différente. »

« Différente ? »

Une drôle de sensation tiraillait le ventre de la jeune fille.

« Vous n'avez pas été élevée parmi eux. Vous ne partagez pas leurs ambitions. Vous êtes une elfe noire, mais seulement de l'extérieur, car de l'intérieur vous n'êtes pas sombre comme eux. »

Les mains de la jeune fille commencèrent à devenir moites alors que l'homme du Gondor rapprochait son visage d'elle. Son cœur commença à se débattre dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Édesse se recula précipitamment avant de se lever.

« Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! »

Elle se retourna vers Boromir qui n'avait pas bougé avant de finalement sauter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était fougueux et doux en même temps. Elle sentit ses bras entourer sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour un homme avant ce soir-là. Il lui caressa lentement le dos avant de déposer de doux baisers au niveau de son cou.

« Je vous aime Édesse, déclara-t-il en regardant la jeune fille directement la jeune fille. Et ce depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur vous. »

O0O

 _Tatatadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm ! Voilà la fin de ce court chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos impressions et on se dit à la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps et disons que cette fanfictionÙ m'est sorti de l'esprit. En plus, disons que je commence à avoir un peu le syndrome de la page blanche. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et des commentaires constructifs qui sont toujours les bienvenus. Bonne lecture_

 _O0O_

Édesse s'extirpa de son sommeil lorsqu'une légère brise du matin vint lui caresser la joue. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil suivit de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux pour la nuit, mais le soleil lui indiquait pourtant le contraire avec ses rayons lumineux essayant de passer au travers des nuages. Elle aurait bien souhaité dormir encore un peu, emmitouflée jusqu'au menton dans sa couverture de voyage. Dans son monde, elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée jusqu'aux alentours de midi le samedi matin. Elle sentit un souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille gauche alors qu'au même moment, elle s'aperçut de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Le corps de la jeune femme se figea soudainement lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils eurent l'effet d'une douche glacée en plein visage.

 **ON S'EST EMBRASSÉ ! JE L'AI EMBRASSÉ ! OMG ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ?**

Elle s'extirpa doucement de son nid douillet pour faire face à l'homme qui dormait encore paisiblement. Boromir était couché sur le côté, la tête sur son bouclier et une main autour du pommeau de son épée. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au fur et à mesure de chacune de ses inspirations et expirations. Édesse remarqua pour la première fois que le Gondorien avait les traits détendus. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux et sa mâchoire n'était plus en contraction permanente. Il avait plutôt un visage harmonieux dans l'ensemble avec une barbe de quelques jours.

 **Réveille-toi ma vieille ! Ce n'est pas le temps de partir dans tes contes de fées !**

La jeune femme se leva sur ses deux jambes avant de s'éloigner quelque peu afin de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et aller faire pipi en toute discrétion derrière un buisson, elle qui n'avait jamais aimé le camping sauvage dans son propre monde en raison des nombreux inconvénients dont le fait de devoir faire ses besoins les fesses à l'air et de se torcher avec des feuilles. Elle repensa immédiatement à la fois ou elle était partie avec des amis faire un road trip et qu'ils avaient campé en forêt avec une tente un soir dans les Laurentides. L'envi lui avait pogné en plein milieu de la nuit, mais étant trop peureuse la nuit, elle avait demandé à quelqu'un de l'accompagner ne voulant pas être seule. Un hibou lui avait fait peur alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait affaire et résultat, elle avait mis de l'urine un peu partout sur ses jeans en criant comme une cinglée.

 **Peut-être que c'était un ours ? J'avoue que j'étais quand même assez pompette. Pis je pense que quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans nos verres ? Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi Sam hallucinait des licornes. Mmmmm…**

Édesse étouffa un rire alors qu'elle remontait ses pantalons. Tout ça lui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a des siècles. La jeune femme regagna le campement de la veille tel un automate perdu dans le peu de souvenirs qui lui restaient de son ancien monde. Elle s'était absentée pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et sa toilette, mais en voyant l'homme du Gondor qui l'attendait de pied ferme visiblement en colère, une petite voix lui souffla à l'oreille que les vingt minutes étaient peut-être de trop. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer avant d'entreprendre la tâche de plier sa couverture pour la mettre dans son sac qui avait besoin d'un bon coup d'aiguille et de fil un de ces jours.

« Tu étais passé où ? demanda-t-il en élevant le ton. »

« Pisser, répondit la jeune femme de but en blanc. Quoi ? C'est interdit ? »

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! »

« Boromir ! Je suis une grande fille, répliqua l'elfe noire en levant les yeux au ciel »

« BORDEL ÉDESSE ! EST-CE QUE TU ES SOTTE À LA FIN ? JE ME FAISAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI ! TU ES PARTIS SANS RIEN ME DIRE ! IL AURAIT PU T'ARRIVER N'IMPORTE QUOI PENDANT CE TEMPS LÀ ! ESSAI DE TE METTRE À MA PLACE ! »

« Tu es un guerrier, alors je ne m'inquièterai pas trop pour toi. Pis tu devrais en faire de même pour moi ! Je sais me battre et je pense que j'ai assez fait mes preuves au sein de la communauté, déclara Édesse avec violence. »

Il avait réussi à la mettre en pétard.

 **Pour qui ce trou *** se prend-t-il ? Ça va faire les accusations ! Je ne suis pas un punching ball !**

« … les orques auraient pu t'enlever …, continua Boromir qui était en plein monologue. »

Édesse ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille. Elle en avait marre des hommes qui pensaient toujours que les femmes étaient des créatures faibles et sans défense qui avaient besoin d'un preux chevalier pour venir à leur secours. Elle regarda ses baskets qu'elle avait au pied et se dit qu'elle devrait refaire les nœuds. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard.

« Regarde-moi lorsque je m'adresse à toi ! ordonna soudainement Boromir en obligeant la jeune elfe noire à le regarder dans les yeux. »

 **C'est la goutte de trop ça !**

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur, elle lui avait tordu la main qui avait essayé de lui toucher la joue avant de forcer l'homme du Gondor à se replier sur lui-même tout en continuant de lui martyriser le poignet qu'elle forçait à aller dans le sens contraire de son angle naturel. Boromir laissa échapper un cri de douleur entre ses lèvres devenues soudainement blanchâtres.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne te casse pas le poignet homme, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure en le fixant avec ses yeux rougeâtres qui voulaient le trucider. Je te rappelle que je suis une elfe noire Boromir du Gondor ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé QUE TU AS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER COMME TA CHOSE ET DE ME PARLER SUR N'IMPORTE QUEL TON ! »

Elle lui relâcha aussitôt la main comme si un simple contact l'avait dégoutée. Édesse prit son paquetage avant de le mettre sur une épaule et de tourner les talons.

« Hier soir, commença-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, c'était une erreur. »

Elle put voir un éclair de douleur passer dans son regard. Elle se remit en route en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'était mis à saigner de l'intérieur.

O0O

Ni l'un et ni l'autre ne s'adressa la parole le reste de la journée. Édesse marchait en tête alors que Boromir la suivait un peu plus loin. Le soir, Boromir alla chercher du bois afin de faire un feu, mais à son retour, la jeune elfe noire s'était éloignée d'une trentaine de pieds pour être seule. Elle ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Elle avait trop mal. Le comportement de l'homme qui la veille lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait l'avait totalement chamboulé. Le lendemain matin, il essaya de lui parler, mais elle le fit taire d'un seul regard. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs jours avant de venir à bout de contourner la Lorien. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident. Édesse était une vraie tête de cochon qui ne voulait pas ravaler sa fierté pour s'excuser de son comportement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les berges du fleuve Anduin, à la fin de la frontière du royaume de la Lothorien, ils s'installèrent afin d'attendre l'arrivée du restant de la communauté. L'un des gardes qui surveillait les frontières partis avertir les souverains de l'arrivée de l'homme et de l'elfe noire. Boromir et Édesse attendirent avec patience qu'ils arrivent. Le garde revint après le repas pour leur dire que le départ de la communauté se ferait le lendemain matin à la première heure. Édesse laissa échapper un grondement de mécontentement. Elle avait hâte de foutre le camp d'ici. Les gardes avaient la même réaction à son égard que le dénommé Haldir. Ils la regardaient avec dégoût et haine comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Ignorer les, lui conseilla Boromir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. »

Il soupira alors qu'elle retournait à l'affûtage de son poignard qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Je suis désolé Édesse pour ce que je vous ai dit. Mes mots ont dépassé les limites de mon esprit. »

« Au moins vous avez le culot de vous en rendre compte. »

« Édesse… »

« C'est bon je les accepte, dit-elle finalement en délaissant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pardonnez-moi pour votre poignet. »

« Ce n'est rien, je le méritais. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ces choses horribles. »

Elle fit un geste de balayage.

« Tout est oublié. »

O0O

Cependant, ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux le premier soir. Ils venaient juste de se réconcilier et l'homme du Gondor ne souhaitait pas repartir sur une pente abrupte. Elle lui parlait et souriait. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré ! Il était tombé en amour avec une femme. Et une elfe noire en plus ! Lui qui avant la formation de la communauté de l'anneau n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois à prendre femme. Dès que l'aube fut levée le jour suivant, la communauté vint les rejoindre sur les berges.

« Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennui ? s'informa Aragorn. »

« Il était temps que vous arriviez, leur annonça Boromir en guise de salutation. »

Édesse lui donna un discret coup de coude pour le faire taire.

« Pas d'ennuis, la rassura l'elfe noire alors que Merry et Pippin se précipitaient pour lui donner une accolade qu'elle trouva attentionnée parce qu'après tout elle les appréciait beaucoup. »

« Bon, ça suffit ! ordonna Boromir en essayant de faire lâcher prise aux semi-hommes. »

Édesse remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls.

« Boromir, Édesse, annonça Aragorn avec la plus grande politesse. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel, les souverains du royaume de la Lothorien. »

Édesse resta bouche bée. Ils étaient très grands, la Dame non moins que le Seigneur ; et ils étaient graves et beaux. Ils étaient entièrement vêtus de blanc : les cheveux de la Dame étaient d'or foncé, et ceux du Seigneur Celeborn, longs et brillants, étaient d'argent. Ils n'avaient en eux aucun signe de l'âge, sinon dans l'intensité de leur regard1. Ils étaient accompagnés par bon nombre de gardes Galadhrims veillant à leur sécurité. Édesse ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la Dame qui était aussi pénétrant qu'une lame comme si elle essayait de sonder son âme au plus profond. Boromir inclina la tête respectueusement.

« C'est vous l'elfe noire ? s'enquit le Seigneur Celeborn en regardant la principale qui essayait de ne pas broncher. »

« Édesse Peredhil, nièce du Seigneur Elrond et fille de … »

« Maiwen, termina le souverain des lieux en la regardant de haut comme si elle était un vulgaire déchet. Votre mère nous a causé beaucoup de soucis mon enfant. Je n'aime pas les elfes noirs. Personne ne les aime. Heureusement que plus des trois-quarts de ces monstres a été décimée lors des dernières guerres. »

Dame Galadriel déposa une main sur l'avant-bras de son époux pour qu'il cesse. Le restant des adieux, la jeune femme resta légèrement à l'écart des autres en essayant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui la submergeaient tel un raz de marée. Dame Galadriel donna un présent pour chacun des membres de la communauté ; à Frodon la fiole de Galadriel, à Legolas un arc des Galadhrims et un carquois, à Gimli trois cheveux ce qui stupéfia Édesse, à Merry et Pippin des ceintures d'argent, à Boromir une ceinture d'or, à Sam une graine de mallorn et de la terre de la Lorien et à l'héritier d'Isildur, un fourreau Anduril et l'Elessar. Édesse était en pleine contemplation du fleuve d'Anduin lorsque la Dame s'adressa à elle : «

Édesse Peredhell, vous êtes une elfe noire par votre sang, mais rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas coupable des agissements de vos ancêtres. Vous êtes la fille d'un elfe noir et d'une elfe de la Maison de Finwe. N'oubliez pas mon enfant que vous avez un rôle important à jouer dans cette guerre. »

Édesse hocha la tête.

« Votre mère a rendu son âme en vous donnant la vie, mais votre père, Zachariel, est toujours en vie. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre en espérant que l'avez aimé ! Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus ! Bonne semaine à tout le monde et au prochain chapitre_

1 wiki/Celeborn


End file.
